Italian Job
by SpecialAgentLeonie
Summary: An long awaited but unexpected phone call from Child services changes a slow day at NCIS for our Anthony DiNozzo. When he goes to meet, he discovers that he maybe more then he signed up for. Meanwhile Olivia's past comes back to taunt her and Gibbs isn't so sure he can keep his secret an secret. (Deals with child abuse)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! **_

_**I am back!**__**  
**_

_**This is the 3th story in the FAB-Universe. His predecessors were, Flesh and Blood, and Spirit And Soul. I would strongly suggest to read those first, because well you won't understand many things. **_

_**If you don't then here are a couple of of things you should know and will help you on the way.**_

_**- In Flesh and Blood, Gibbs comes to know, that the weekly flowers on Shannon and Kelly's graves are from Tony**_

_**- Gibbs comes to know that Tony was very badly treated by Ziva, McGee and Abby during his absence, when he went to Mexico. And his friendschip with Tony gets stronger.**_

_**- In Spirit and Soul, Tony gets calls from his father, but he ignores them, until Gibbs answers for him**_

_**- Tony's friendship, becomes even stronger, and eventually he calls him dad.**_

_**- They come to know, that a old friend of Tony (little sister of his old college mate and best friend) Olivia is in trouble again, she just had a baby but is homeless. Tony and Gibbs help her, by moving her in with Gibbs. Also Tony moves in, to help her.**_

_**- During their time living with Gibbs. the Tony's past comes to the present and eventually Senior is arrested. Also old dreams come back and eventually Tony becomes team leader together with Gibbs. and they hire Chris Waite for new SFA. Now Tony works on thueday and wensday and weekends, when there's no case, and they're on rotation. And Gibbs works on monday, thursday and fryday and the weekends. **_

_**- Lastly. Olivia and baby Mason, live with Gibbs, Tony has his own house behind Gibbs and Tony has done a home school program, and later takes courses to become a foster parent. **_

_**This story leaves off a year after the other story ends. And new things are about to happen.**_

_**Well that's about it all that is very important to know. For people that are familiar with the Universe... WELCOME BACK! :D i have missed you... for a whole week! :O i was planning for two, but i could hold myself back, hihi ^_^.**_

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

** Prologue **

The phone buzzed on her desk. She groaned and turned in her bed, but settled back again, when the phone stopped after just one buzz. Just a text. A few minutes later the phone buzzed again. ''Dammit'' She mumbled as she opened her eyes. The room was still dark, which meant it was still dark outside. She flipped the blankets from her and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and shivered as the only thing she wore was a tank top and pantie shorts.

Again a buzz. She growled and stood up and walked to her desk and grabbed her phone. She unlocked the screen and saw that all three texts were from Tess.

Tess: _Yo, Cat. You still on for tonight?_

Tess: _Cat! Wake up!  
_Tess: _You wake up in now and 5min. We're at the hideout_

''Shit'' Cat mumbled, softly. She had forgotten they had agreed to meet with the group tonight. But her chores had worn her out and her nap had turned into asleep for hours. She quickly hit reply and sent a text back.

Cat: _I'll be there in 20_

She dropped her phone on the desk again and quickly changed into other clothes, throwing her sleepwear on her bed.

She put her long straight dark brown hair into pony tail hung over her shoulder and her chest, but a lock that was her side ward bangs, wasn't long enough, so it hand loose. It had a blue high light in it. She grabbed a gray/red cap and put her hair through it. Lastly she looked in the mirror to put on some mascara and eyeliner, but grimaced instead, when she saw the fading bruise on her cheek. Knowing it would still hurt, she resisted the urge to touch it out of reflex. ''Okay so no make up, tonight'' She said.

She looked down at herself. She wore a black jeans, whence she knew she could move easily in. She put on a clean red tank top and black hoodie. Nodding approvingly she turned and sat down on the bed, she grabbed her black with red sneakers from under her bed, finding her backpack with them. She put on her shoes and laced them first before putting the laces on the inside of her shoes.

Cat stood up and and grabbed her phone, checking the time. It was 1:17 am. She looked at her door, then to her window. What was safer to use this time? After a few moments she put her phone in her pocket and decided that the window was the better option.

Silently she unlocked it and opened it, making a face as the window creaked and squeaked. She looked down. Her bedroom was on the first floor, but the first floor was longer because the kitchen was build against it. She threw her backpack as far as she could and it landed at the on the empty street. Behind the building.

Then she easily climbed out of her window, walked over the roof of the kitchen. She calculated for a second before jumping down and landing with a parkour roll. Without pausing she started running, grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulders all the while.

She took off running, in the dark of the clear night. Though it was winter, it wasn't cold at all. Which she didn't mind. Snow wasn't good for the sport she practiced. Free running. Why did she do it? Because it helped getting rid of chasing cops.

**...**

10 minutes later she walked towards the edge woods. Everyone at her age would be scared to be in dark woods. She on the other hand, couldn't care less. She stopped running and started walking as she neared an (no longer) abandoned cabin. The lights were already on in it and she could hear the laughter from the distance. She shook her head as she opened the door.

There were three other people in the cabin. Two boys and another girl. They all had dark clothes on. All in dark jeans and a dark hoodie.

''There she is'' One of the boys said. He had light brown hair and brown eyes.

''Finally!'' The girl, Tess, said. She had blond hair, that was pulling into a bun and also green eyes.

The other boy on the other hand, came towards her and all but attacked her, crushing his lips on hers. both hands on the side of her head. Cat was surprise at first, but then kissed him back.

''Wow! Get a room, Wes'' The other boy shouted.

Wes pulled back and glared at his friend. ''Shut up, Zach''

Zach held his hands up in surrender, and Wes turned back at Cat. ''Hey, sexy'' He greeted her.

Cat rolled her eyes and pushed away. ''Hi'' She replied. ''So we're doing this or what?''

''Not yet'' Tess, grinned at her mischievous. She opened her own backpack and grabbed a bottle of vodka out of her bag, then a couple of redbull's. ''Who's up for a drink?''

''Jeez Tess, how'd managed that?'' Zach asked impressed

''I have my ways'' Tess said matter-of-factly.

''Uhu'' Cat said, not believing it for any second ''So how did you get away with buying it, Wes?''

Wes laughed at that and shook his head wondering how Cat had guessed that he had bought it and just put it in his little sister's bag.

Wes, or Wesley was 17 years old. He was blond, just like his little sister, who was just like Cat almost turning 15. His hair on the sides shorter and on top longer, styled forward and upwards with wax. His eyes were brown, almost black. Something that Cat really liked.

''Wonders of the fake I.D. Sweetie'' He stated, as he plopped down next to his sister and grabbed the bottle of vodka. Tess grabbed paper cups and handed them to her brother. He filled four of them one by one, with a shot of vodka, then added Red bull, until it was full.

Once everyone had, Cat plopped down on Wesley's lap and started drinking, but she didn't want to drink too much. For several reasons, but most importantly was that she didn't know if she was going to make a piece or not, later. If she was, then drinking wasn't good, because she couldn't focus or stabilize her hand, which would screw it up.

''How's the group home, Cat?'' Tess asked.

''More boring then it already was'' Cat stated, taking a gulp. What else was new? She hated it there. Just a fact.

''When can you go back to school?'' Tess asked further. ''Have to admit, it's boring without you''

''Tess, I wasn't there much, even when I was allowed'' Cat chuckled.

''True, but you know, they let Rick back in school'' Tess exclaimed, shocked. ''He was the one that started it. You just finished it. And with a good reason. Who hits a girl is such a pussy''

''It's one of the things that make you so sexy, Cat'' Wesley said, planting a kiss on her neck. ''Now I am the one that has to watch for my baby sis, which means I have to skip more classes then I already do''

Everyone chuckled.

''Yeah, but I still prefer Cat there. I mean, Wes,'' Tess chuckled sadly. ''You have the looks and the muscle and abbs, but you are a sucker in fighting'' She told her brother. ''So you have to come back, Cat!'' She then whined at friend and classmate.

''I'll think about it'' Thought she doubted it. She had something better to do than staying in that emotional wracking prison. Instead of saying that she took another gulp of her alcohol.

''Does anybody know if Herald is '_guarding_' the auto dump?'' asked.

''Think he is'' Wes nodded. ''Why, do you want to go?''

Zach smirked. ''We haven't been there for a while. Can scare him a bit with new pieces on his cars''

''I really don't get why they get so mad about it'' Cat spoke up. ''I mean those cars are total, will not be used ever again and are just waiting there to be smashed. Why would he get mad at us for using them for practice?''

''The law is a weird thing'' Wes mused, downing his drink. ''What'ya say, sexy? Ready for some action?'' He asked, placing his hand on Cat's hip.

''Thought you would never asked'' Cat looked at him, waggling her eyebrows. Wes raised his eyebrows surprised and a grin spread on his face.

''Ew Gross!'' Tess exclaimed. ''Wes, I am very happy that you... you know, but it's my brother''

''I wouldn't mind knowing the details'' Zach stated.

''Yeah, we all know that, but I'm not telling'' Wes glared at him. Why did he keep having him around again?

They all took another drink, then called it quits on the drink, getting drunk was not their style... not always anyways.

After that Cat took the lead leading them to the car dump. She had been here hundreds of times. So much places you could make your piece on, while it was also a great place to practice parkour.

They walked towards it. Enjoying the empty streets. No one to mind with their business. To tell them what to do, or rather what they can't do. That was what '_Cat_' loved the most. Just her and the streets, the silentness and only the sound of the wind breezing through the trees. She didn't care how cold it was. It was a lot better with Wesley there, though. And night like this, hanging out and making pieces she didn't mind either.

**…**

''Come on, Wes!'' Cat whined, while laughing about 20 minutes later. She had a spray can with black paint in her hand and a beginning on one of the cars, when she felt his arms come around her. ''I'm trying to make something here'' She added.

''I know, but we have plenty of time'' He said.

She didn't know where Zach and Tess ran off to, but she was sure Wesley knew, because he had given Zach annoyed looks and was although not the strongest guy she knew, but he was the most protective guy about his sister. She knew he wouldn't ever win one, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

'Cat' was different than him. So much different. And that showed when suddenly spotlights went on and lit up the whole area.

''_Shit!_'' Wes and Cat both heard from the other side of the stack of totaled cars. It was Tess' voice and they both saw her frame running through the cars. Out of reflex they both pulled their hoods over their heads.

''Stop right there!'' ''Hold it!'' They heard and dogs barking.

''What the hell?'' Wesley hissed. ''Since when...?''

''And that's not Herald'' Cat confirmed, trying to keep the calm in her voice.

''Hey you!'' A voice behind them called out. Cat and Wes' head snapped up to meet a man at the end ot the path. ''Don't move!''

Even though they spotlights were on, between the cars it was still slightly darker and the man had his flashlight pointed at the two.

''Run!'' Cat stated and took off. Wesley behind her. He wasn't that fast though and she knew it. As she reached the fence, she saw that Tess had climbed over it already and run off down the street. Zach, though, was nowhere to be found. ''Hurry Lee!'' She waited on top of the fence. She called him 'Lee' so that they didn't know his name.

''I'm trying'' He looked back and saw that the guard who, he didn't know wasn't gaining up on him. Looking forward he saw Cat waiting for him on top of the fence.

But Cat already knew that this was going to be end bad, for him or her. As if it was on cue a dog came through the cars and attacks him, swinging him down with the force, just before he could grab onto the fence.

''Ah!'' Wesley cried out in more shock then pain, but without a second thought Cat jumped down on top of the dog, getting the animal's attention. Wesley scrambled upright again, but didn't have a clue of what to do. This had never happened before. Well not with him anyways. ''Cat!'' He looked back and the guard was almost there.

''Just stop, boy. You can't go anyway'' The guard said while running.

''Lee!'' Cat barked, while she grabbed onto the dog's fur as it wanted to lash out to her uhm... was he? Yeah she guessed she could call him that, _boyfriend_ again. ''Climb the damned fence''

''But—'' Wesley, looked at her.

''No time. Just do it!'' Cat ordered. She growled when she saw him still hesitate. ''_Now_!''

'I'm sorry' Wesley mouth, a thought struck him and he grabbed her bag with stuff, then turned and began to climb the fence.

''The guard ran to get him, trusting the dog to keep Cat busy, but as he passed her, Cat let go of the dog, knowing the dog couldn't get to Wesley anymore, and she grabbed onto the guards ankle, stopping the guard. ''_Lasciarlo solo_'' She yelled.

''Let go of me, Kid'' The guard ordered. He heard a thud and as he looked up he saw the young man running away. He growled, irritated. ''Butch, quiet!'' It was then when he felt the grip on his ankle loosen and he looked down. The girl laid panting on the ground. He bend down and grabbed her by the back of her hoodie.

Cat struggled, but the guard was much bigger than the boys in her class. Plus he had her in a too good of a grip. The dog began to growl at her. But the guard shushed him again. He put the struggling hands in a grip and pulled her arm behind her back

''Tu mi stai facendo male!'' Cat, cried out. (You're hurting me!)

''Calm down, missy!'' The guard said pulling her with him.

''Lasciami andare, figlio di puttana! Giuro che ti ammazzo!'' Cat roared. (Let me go, Son of a Bitch! I swear I'll kill you!)

''I have no freaking clue of what you just said, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't nice'' The guard she nonchalantly, calmly. He looked down at her hands, they were covered in black paint. ''And I think we have one of the buggers that have been vandalizing our property'' The reached the container and Cat could see all sort of monitors.

''Fuck you! I didn't do anything!'' Cat protested lamely.

''Enough young lady!'' The guard barked. ''I'm calling the police and I will make sure they won't let it slide, because I'm pretty sure it's alcohol I smell on you''

Okay so this she hadn't planned on doing tonight or this week, this month. But then again, she already had a record for it and Wesley and the rest didn't.

…

_**2 weeks later **_

''Boss?'' Chris Waite spoke up as soon as he saw Tony come out of MTAC and decented the stairs. ''You're phone has been ringing on and off for a long time now'' The newest teammate told him. That had to be at least half an hour.

''And why didn't one of you pick it up then?'' Tony asked sternly. Glaring at Ziva and McGee too.

''Because when we do, you yell at us?'' Ziva replied to that.

Tony rolled his eyes. Again the phone rang and he picked up. ''DiNozzo!'' He snapped to the person on the other line.

''I'm very sorry, Mr. DiNozzo. If I'm interrupting you. You speak with Amanda White from Child Services''

Tony lowered himself slowly onto his seat as he listened to the woman talking.

* * *

_**So that's the into. I know it hadn't much NCIS characters in it, but it's just an into to introduce some of the new characters!**_

_**What do you think? Please review! Update after the weekend :)**_

_**-x- Leonie**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!**_

_**sorry for the delay, but my Wi-Fi decided to die or something otherwise i would have uploaded two days ago! :(**_

_**Anyways... Thank you and Welcome new and old Followers, to this story. And also thank you for the lovely reviews! they were great! **_

_**(Warning: English is not my native Language, it's dutch! plus I'm dislectic, and that doesnt help matters. Please, don't hold any typo's and grammar mistakes against me. But is you're really bothered, sent me a PM and i will change them, when i see it)**_

_**Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

It was a year and a half after Mason's first birthday. It had turned November three weeks ago and it was winter. Though you wouldn't think it was. It was just about 60 ºF and it was only the wind that was noticeably colder.

Tony had completed his home schooling program Child Psychology about five months after Mason's first birthday. Which gave him an certificate that he had the knowledge of 2 years/ 1/5th of a full degree that he had gotten if he had done the whole study, that was about 7 years. After that he had started his three week course program into becoming a Foster parent. Again that he had completed.

So he took that year into focusing on his house and on thinking of what he should replace of his furniture. While he did that, he lived happily with Gibbs, Olivia and Mason and got into the roll as team leader even more.

About a year ago he moved from Gibbs house, to his own and found it much too big for his own, but then again. He couldn't wait until he had a house mate. Though... he was terrified as well. It didn't matter that he had done the home school program and the courses.

But he kept himself busy. When he was off duty and Gibbs and Olivia both at the Navy Yard, he would babysit now 2,5 year old Mason. The ever growing little guy, was now babbling his ears off, making him wonder if Gibbs felt the same way if he rambled on and on just as much. But he loved it. And though Gibbs hadn't changed much at work, the older man was great at home.

They didn't speak much anymore with Shannon and Kelly, but he could feel it when they were there, and sometimes he heard the giggles or he found Kelly in Mason's room singing or talking. They talked when it was needed to. They weren't their, but they were. And it worked.

But right now, Gibbs was the one being at home and Tony was at work. The day was supposed to be cold cases, but Jenny had called him up for MTAC, so he left the team in charge of Chris Waite.

He was impressed by the younger man, how well he fitted into the group and how well he handled everything that was his task first. He and Gibbs had made a good decision to hire him as SFA and decided that McGee wasn't ready yet.

McGee was being included in the tasks though. Taking more sparring lessons, his investigating skills had been growing too, in the last two years. It wouldn't take him much more to be become SFA, now.

Ziva was good as always. But she also had improved. She wasn't thinking so small anymore. She was more open for more possibilities, instead of stubbornly thinking of one outcome, solution or MO. And she liked Chris Waite and Tony knew he liked her, but hadn't acted on it... yet.

They made a good team, Tony and Gibbs both agreed to that. And Tony had convinced Gibbs that _if _anything would happen, not to bite their heads off for Rule 12. reminded Gibbs of his own Rule 51, 'Sometimes your wrong'. He also mentioned Jenny, and that had gotten him a angry glare, but he knew he was right. If something would happen, it wouldn't be the same as the one night stand Gibbs and Jenny had, so long ago.

Olivia had also been doing well. The first thing she did when she had enough money, was buy new clothes in her style, new clothes for Mason, because he had once again outgrown them. She had helped decorate Tony's house a little. She was happy with her life again. And at work, they were impressed about her too, which caused her promotion to Assistant Manager of the cafeteria. She was in charge of the supplies and she got to control people now to. Turns out she was very good at it. She proved that she didn't need to go to college to learn what she needed to for the job. She was a natural in it.

''Isn't it interesting enough for you, Special Agent DiNozzo?'' SecNav asked over the Video feed.

Tony snapped out of his thoughts about the last year and looked up at the big screen. ''Sorry, Sir. Concentration went away for a moment'' He excused.

''Well if you're done playing Gibbs again, could you listen to me for another thirty minutes?'' SecNav asked.

''Absolutely, Sir'' Tony nodded, avoiding the glare Jenny shot at him.

He had to suppress a smirk too. Tony had learned that recently that in MTAC he wasn't the only one who got lost in his thoughts. Though, he had never asked Gibbs where he was thinking about, in those moments. Whatever it was, if seemed just like his thoughts, Gibbs' thoughts are a lot more interesting than the babbling of SecNav.

Those thirty minutes seemed like another two hours for Tony, but eventually he could go, and not surprisingly he was the first one out of MTAC. As he looked down, he watched over the newer bullpen. Gibbs desk was still where it normally was only a little more to left. There was an smaller desk next to it for Chris Waite. Tony had gotten a bigger desk and was now sitting where Ziva once sat. And Ziva had his old desk.

''Boss?'' Chris Waite spoke up as soon as he saw Tony come out of MTAC and come down the stairs. ''You're phone has been ringing on and off for a long time now'' The newest teammate told him. That had to be at least half an hour.

''And why didn't one of you pick it up then?'' Tony asked sternly. Glaring at Ziva and McGee too. He had wished for a someone to call and 'safe' him from those MTAC conversations. It was the least he liked about the co leader thing.

''Because when we do, you yell at us?'' Ziva replied to that.

Tony rolled his eyes. Again the phone rang and he picked up. ''DiNozzo!'' He snapped to the person on the other line.

''_I'm very sorry, Mr. DiNozzo, if I'm interrupting you. You speak with Amanda White from Child Services_''

Tony lowered himself slowly onto his seat. ''No. No, you're not interrupting. How can I help you?'' He asked more softly now and turning away from the others. He was all aware of the stares he got.

''_I know it's sudden, but wanted to ask you to come and have a talk with us_'' The woman suggested.

''About?'' Tony wanted to know.

''_We wouldn't call you so suddenly, but there is an situation here and it escalated recently and we thought you were the best to call. If you could come over, so we could explain what is going on, you would really help us out_'' Amanda explained.

''You mean now?'' Tony asked surprised.

''_It's kind of an emergency_'' Amanda said. ''_We would have called you probably in the near future. But recent events have forced us to speed up the situation. If you can't make it, we have to consider another address_''

''No!'' Tony said quickly. ''Tell me where and what time. I will make sure I can make it'' He turned grabbed his notebook and a pen, peeking to confirm that the others were looking at him, then turned back and waited for the information.

''_That's wonderful! Thank you so much_'' Amanda said with a relieved sigh. ''_The address is 4__41 4th St NW. Can we meet in 2 hours_?''

Tony looked at his watch. ''Uhm, yeah that's fine'' He said, seeing it would be just after lunch time. ''I'll see you then''

''_That's great! Again thank you so much_'' Amanda repeated. ''_I hope we can work something out_''

''I hope that too'' Tony said, then the line went dead. Tony laid the phone back on it's receiver then, then turned off his computer.

''Everything alright, Tony?'' Ziva asked.

''Yeah, fine. I just have to go'' Tony stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He pulled on his jacket and

''Go?'' Ziva asked further.

''Yeah... I don't have the time to explain'' He cut it off. ''Waite! You're in charge again until Gibbs gets here. He will explain everything to you guys'' Tony told him.

''Yes, Sir'' Chris said without question. Tony had discovered long ago that he agreed with Gibbs, that it was irritating to be called Sir. Made him feel older then he was. But with Waite he could handle it. He appreciated it, that Chris was one of those men that would listen if you wanted to tell him something and otherwise respected your privacy. But he knew when he had to ask, he did. All in all Chris was a great agent, and becoming a good friend.

''Thanks'' Tony said, then was out. Ignoring the elevator, he ran down the stairs.

''That was weird'' McGee said.

''Wonder who called him'' Ziva tapped her pen against her lips.

''It seemed important'' McGee said. ''Tony said Gibbs would come, so he doesn't come back... today?''

''What could be so important?'' Ziva wondered.

''Dunno. We could find out of course. I could trace is call'' McGee suggested

''Yes—'' Ziva was cut off.

''What the hell guys?!'' Chris glared at both of them.

Ziva and McGee looked up at him. ''What?'' McGee asked. ''DiNozzo sticks his nose many times in our business''

''Yeah he does'' Chris agreed. He had found Tony doing that quite some times. ''But not about things outside of work. He wants to know everything, he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he knows his boundaries and if you are going to trace that call you over step one of them, Tony wouldn't do''

''Since when do you know the boss so well?'' Ziva asked.

''Since I watch my teammates. I already had trust issues with my previous team, so I became very observant. You all could see this wasn't life threatening or one of those 'I've got a secret' thing and he said he or Gibbs would explain it later. What the hell were you thinking, thinking about tracing his call like that?''

''Sorry'' McGee realized it now.

''We weren't'' Ziva added.

Chris softened his glare. ''Yeah, you often seem to forget that'' He stated. ''Now back to work''

**…**

He probably equaled Gibbs normal time record to come home, but Tony didn't care. He pulled his car into Gibbs' driveway, behind the truck and jogged to the front door. He opened it with the key he had gotten only a few months after Olivia and Mason came to live here and opened it. He hadn't even closed the door before his leg was attacked.

''Tee-Tee!'' The wavy golden blond haired boy squealed, wrapping his arms around the first thing he could grab.

Tony had to grin at the nickname that Mason had taught himself. Olivia often referred to Tony as. T. and Mason had made his own version of it.

He lifted him up, throwing him in the air, making him squeal again. ''Hiya, Bug!'' He said with just as much enthusiasm. He raked his finger through the wavy strands that were falling over the young boy's deep blue eyes. ''Where is grandpa Gibbs?''

''_Gampa_ is in kitchen'' Mason told him pointing an finger at the other room.

''Ah-huh'' Tony started to walk, through the living room, to the kitchen. He frowned that Gibbs hadn't come see what was going on after Mason's outburst of happiness. He walked into the kitchen and his frown only deepened.

Gibbs was gripping the kitchen counter as if his live depended on it. His knuckles white from the grip. ''Dad?'' Tony asked.

Gibbs jumped and turned around. ''Shit, DiNozzo!'' He snapped. ''Don't do that again''

Tony's eyes went wide with the realization that he just sneaked up on Leroy Jethro Gibbs. ''You okay?''

''I'm fine'' Gibbs snapped, his tone saying the discussion stopped before it started. ''What are you doing here?''

Tony took in, the color coming back into Gibbs face, but let it go. ''Well I just missed my bested friend in the world'' He tickled Mason.

''Tony my fwiend!'' Mason giggled.

''That I know, big guy'' Gibbs smiled at Mason. ''What I don't know is _why _your friend isn't at work'' He looked up at Tony again.

''I have to go somewhere'' Tony stated nervously. ''I agreed to meet with someone''

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. ''If you're trying to tell me you're here to go on a date—''

''No!'' Tony cut him off. ''I just got a call'' He paused, then added. ''From Child Services''

''Oh... Oh!'' Gibbs put the pieces together. ''Then why are you here and not _there_?''

''Because I have no idea what they want'' Tony sighed. He crouched down and placed Mason on the floor. ''You wanna go play in the living room?'' He asked the little guy.

''Can I play wif my gars?'' Mason asked, hopefully. He still pronounced words wrong, which wasn't surprising for a 2,5 year old.

''You got it. Now ready... set... Run Forest, run!'' Tony quoted, with a laugh, patting his tush. With that Mason took off 'running'.

Tony straightened himself again. ''A woman named Amanda White called me about half an hour ago. She said she was from Child Services and wanted to talk to me. When I asked why and what it was about, she told me she had a situation... that she probably was going to call in the near future, anyway, but that '_recent events_' forced her to call now'' He explained to Gibbs.

''Seems like it's pretty obvious what she wants'' Gibbs said raising an eyebrow.

''You think?'' Tony asked, shoving one of the chairs out and sitting down.

''Yeah, Tony'' Gibbs slapped him on the back of his head. ''What are you thinking?''

Tony made a face. ''I think the same thing, you are thinking''

Gibbs grunted, ''Then why are you here and not there?'' He asked again. Tony looked away. ''Don't tell me you're backing off now''

Tony's eyes snapped back up. ''No! No, it's not that. I'm just... nervous?''

''Think I didn't see that?''

''Sure you saw it. You're Gibbs. You see everything''

''You got that right'' Gibbs smirked. ''So when are you supposed to meet?''

''Hour and a half, at a group home center'' Tony answered. ''I told Chris to watch the team until you get there. Said you would explain why I ran off like that. I just... don't know if there's anything to tell yet''

''What you're saying is... 'Can you hold off telling the team, just in case it doesn't work out'?'' The older man corrected with an understanding half smile.

''Could you?'' Tony looked at him, hopefully.

''Sure'' Gibbs nodded.

''Thanks'' He said appreciatively.

Gibbs grunted. ''If you need anything, I'm on your speed dial'' He wanted him to know he was there for him. ''Now go, have something to eat'' Gibbs waved at the fridge. ''I'll make Mason ready for daycare and then go to the Navy Yard'' He went to walk away.

''Dad?'' Tony asked. Gibbs turned and waited for Tony to speak. ''Olivia isn't the team''

Gibbs smiled. ''I know'' He said. Olivia was family. He then turned and walked away.

Tony could hear Mason laugh at something Gibbs said, then Gibbs came back into the kitchen only to take the stairs up.

''Bye Tee-Tee!'' Mason called and waved at Tony over Gibbs' shoulder as he was carried up the stairs.

**…**

It was an hour later that Gibbs was driving with Mason to the Navy yard. He drove careful, ever since Mason and Olivia were in his life. At least... with one of them in the car.

On their rides, Mason had asked many things while looking out of the back seat window and seeing new things. His favorite question consisted out of one word.

''Why?'' Mason asked after he saw a car drving passed them and Gibbs didn't drive... He didn't understand why they stood still and the other car drove, especially the light had the same color.

''Because some people don't have the time to wait'' Gibbs answered to the latest why.

''Why?'' Mason asked.

''Because some people get up too late and have to hurry''

''Why?''

''Because they forgot to set their alarm''

''Why?''

''Because they're idiots''

''You said bad word!'' Mason said eyes wide. ''Mommy not liking bad words. She get mad, 'cause you naughty''

'_Shit..._'' Gibbs thought. He had not thought about what he was saying. He decided to ignore it and eventually Mason did too. He pulled into the parking lot of the the HQ, parked his car and grabbed Mason out of the car seat on the backseat.

Stepping inside he went to the cafeteria first. He stopped and looked around. He grimaced for a moment, but recovered his facial expression as Mason spotted his mother behind the counter.

''Mommy!'' Mason all but yelled.

''Mason?'' Olivia frowned, as Gibbs, holding her son, walked up to her. ''Hey, sweetie'' She greeted the little boy, ruffling his wilde hair. ''Gibbs... what are you doing here?''

''I came in to work'' Gibbs said.

''Work? You have a case then?'' She asked.

''No'' Gibbs resettled Mason to his other hip. ''Do you have a minute?''

''Tee-tee came home!'' Mason told her excitedly.

''Something wrong?'' Olivia asked, immediately worried.

''No. I will explain. Can I have a coffee? I'll buy you the tea'' He suggested.

''Sure. Be right back'' Olivia said, walking through the door to the kitchen and a moment later she came back with someone else. ''Just a couple of minutes, Tom. You'll to great'' She told the newbie of the group.

''I hope so Ma'am'' The young man said to her.

She nodded and followed Gibbs to one of the empty tables. She took Mason from Gibbs arms and kissed her son's cheek. Then settled and began to listen to Gibbs.

**...**

At the same time Tony stepped out of his car and looked at the building that at the same time looked like a house too. He closed the door of car shut and locked it. He walked towards the building and the sliding doors opened by it self. He came in a hall with a waiting area and a information desk, with a petite little, but older woman with graying hair, tied into a hair bun. He walked up to her and waited for her to look up.

Fortunately she did almost immediately. ''How can I help you, dear?''

''Uhm... my name's Anthony DiNozzo. I was supposed to meet with some called Amanda white?'' He said uncertainly.

''Ah. Amanda. Lovely lady'' She grabbed the phone and dialed something. ''Amanda there's a young man named...'' She held the phone away. ''What's your name again?'' she asked.

''Anthony DiNozzo'' Tony answered.

''Mr. DiNozzo is here to see you?'' She questioned. ''uhu.. yeah... Okay... I'll tell him'' She hung up again. ''Go sit down, sweetie. Amanda will be here in a minute''

''Thank you'' Tony said politely and went to sit down on one of the chairs. While he sat there. Several kids walked in the building, talking about everything and nothing, disappearing into a hallway. He looked after them, but couldn't see or hear what was behind those doors.

''Mr. DiNozzo?'' A female voice brought him back from his thoughts.

Tony looked up and saw a woman likely older as him, but younger than the graying woman behind the desk, looking down at him. He smirked when he saw she was a redhead. She had files in her hand against her stomach. Tony stood up. ''Yeah that's me''

''Thanks for coming so fast'' She reached out her empty hand. ''I'm Amanda White''

''Anthony DiNozzo, but call me Tony'' He said shaking her hand. ''Nice to meet you''

''If you would follow me. I would like to explain why you're here'' she told him and turned walking from where she came from. Turned the into the opposite direction where the kids went through. Tony followed her, as she went up a stairs and then down a hall and into a room.

As she turned on the light, he noticed the big window, but the blindings were closed. The room had a blue two seater couch, with matching chair, a dark coffee table. Behind it, it had a coffee machine. ''Take a seat'' Amanda said. ''Do you want coffee or something else?''

''Coffee is fine. Couple of sugars'' Tony replied, sitting down on the couch and waited for her to join.

After a couple of minutes she did, placing the files on the table. ''Right. I think you're wondering why you are here''

''Kind of'' Tony nodded taking the coffee.

''Like I told you on the phone we have kind of in a situation, that require speeding up the progress'' Amanda began to explained. She picked up a file and opened it. She gave Tony a photo.

Tony looked at the photo. A young girl that couldn't be older then 10 years old, was smiling shyly at him. She had wavy brown hair, up to her shoulders, the hairline on the left and the foremost strands of her hair were pulled back behind her ear with a hair clip. She had brown eyes, and though Tony could only see her shoulders on the photo, he could see she whore a lime green shirt.

''Her name is Mia Covelli'' Amanda spoke up after she saw him observe the photo.

Tony looked up at her, slightly surprised. ''Covelli? Italian?''

''She has an Italian father yes'' Amanda confirmed.

''What is her story?'' Tony wanted to know.

''Mia is nine years old. She came in our hands a year ago'' Amanda started. ''According to our information, Mia always has been an quiet girl, rarely talked, but seemed to do her best at school and on her school work and had a couple of friends. nothing too un normal untill a year ago. Mia came to school with bruises in form of a hand prints on her arms, bruises on her abdomen and a black eye... though it was the first time, her teacher came into action and an investigation started''

''They discovered that her mother was addicted to marijuana and barely took care of her. The bruises though... were made by her father. She had told the police it was the first time, but we aren't so sure''

Tony nodded listening, taking in every detail. ''How is she here?''

Amanda smiled sadly, appreciating that the man asked. ''Since she is here, she hasn't talked... at all''

''At all?'' Tony eyes widened, as he stared at the girl in the photo.

''No... she doesn't talk. We can communicate little with her, she nods and shakes her head. Yes and no, but she doesn't talk verbally. She's very observant to strangers, it shows that she's suspicious, but more afraid. She doesn't like physical contact, flinches when it's unexpected, but she stays tense every time. That tells us, that it wasn't the first time her father or anyone else did something to her''

''She's young, how come she's not in a foster home? I mean it has been a year'' Tony asked.

''Well, that's not her fault'' Amanda bit her lip. ''Foster homes don't have a problem with her''

''What do you mean?'' Tony looked up to her again.

''It's one of the reasons why we called you so unexpectedly'' Amanda said. She looked at Tony for a moment, before opening the other file and grabbing another photo out of it. She handed it to Tony.

Tony looked at the older girl in the photo. The girl, teenager Tony noted, looked like her, but was also very different. She had also wavy brown hair, although darker and much longer. Instead of brown eyes, her eyes were green.

''This is Danielle Covelli. We call her Danni, because she doesn't want to be called by her full name. And at school she is also known as 'Cat'.'' Amanda told him. ''She's Mia's older sister. And the cause that 4 foster homes have called us up because they couldn't handle her anymore''

''Four?'' Tony looked shocked.

''Yes'' Amanda sighed. ''Unfortunately, Danni has some troubles with maintaining the law''

Tony placed the photo's on the table and took a long drink from his coffee, trying to decide he was really thinking what they were thinking.

''Those recent events?'' Tony asked.

''Three weeks ago, Danny came into a fight at school. She beat up a classmate of hers. She didn't want to tell us her side of the story. She got suspended from school for a week and her latest foster home, sent her and her sister back here, stating she was out of control. Two weeks ago... Danni got arrested for trespassing someone property and vandalism. Apparently she climbed out of her room here, broke into the car dump here nearby and decided to vandalize the cars with graffiti''

''Shit'' Tony mumbled under his breath. He knew what was coming. He knew what they wanted, knew it before he came here, but still. Two kids? With one of them with this kind of issues? Wasn't that way too much of what he thought he was going to get? Tony swallowed, then took another sip, while keeping his gaze on the two pictures.

''I know it's a lot to ask, Mr. DiNozzo'' Amanda told him quickly. ''I've read your file and I know it would be your first assignment. But with your background, your kind of job and you being Italian... you're a good match''

''How does my second language, help?'' Tony wanted to know.

''Danni and Mia have a strong bond. And Mia talks to Danni, but it's in Italian. You would be in an advantage with that''

''It's more like eavesdropping'' Ton stated quietly.

''You can call it that too'' Amanda nodded. ''Danni is causing trouble around here—''

''Is that why you want to get rid of her?'' Tony asked, looking up at her. ''You can't handle her either?''

''That's not what I am saying'' Amanda defended. ''We've managed to keep her from getting to court on this charges. We just don't want to split her and her sister up, but if doesn't change... we can't help her much longer. A group home isn't made to maximize our attention to her, because we have 18 other kids to take care off. A foster parent could give her the attention she needs''

''And you think after four foster homes, I am able to do that?'' Tony asked, seriously.

''After reading your file, yes. I think you will be great'' Amanda said confidently.

''How is _she_. How was she with the investigation and how is she here?'' Tony referred to Danny this time.

''Danni is a bright young girl, but she's... angry to say at least'' Amanda told him. ''Very angry. She's short tempered and doesn't listen. She does do the chores. She will talk to you, but she's suspicious and doesn't trust you. About the case or her parents she cuts you off with a sneer and doesn't talk about her life before she got here. We don't know how she was involved in the investigation, if she was hurt like her sister or not. She acts like her parents don't exist''

''Also, Danni's got some loose hands, that doesn't combine with her short temper. But she's very protective of her little sister, that shows us a little bit about other side. She's very good with her, helping with school, sometimes when Mia gets nightmares, she's there to sooth her. It's sometimes like you see two different girls, when it comes to Danni'' Amanda finished with a sigh.

Tony nodded, somehow in understanding, of Danni. But yeah he understood also she was a handful. But he still didn't like how Amanda was saying she couldn't help, like she just wanted to get rid of her. That certainly wouldn't help, Tony thought. Send her to a foster home, only to be send back, only to be placed as soon as possible again. He knew that they had to be in a foster home, but a kid didn't understand that it if he was one of them, he would be confused as hell.

It would just get over as: 'moved 7 times in a year, just because they couldn't handle you and they didn't want her anymore'.

''Okay'' Tony said softly, why he wasn't sure.

''Okay?'' Amanda asked surprised.

''Okay'' Tony repeated a little louder. ''I assume with this being a 'emergency'. you want them out of here as soon as possible?'' Unable to speak and a little ashamed, Amanda only nodded. ''How soon?''

''Depends on you Mr. DiNozzo'' Amanda told him.

''And that depends on how fast can you bring me to them and how fast you can have the papers ready?'' Tony asked.

* * *

_**Tada! chapter two is a wrap. Now more of the NCIS gang and of course of Olivia and Mason.. What do you think of Danni... Mia? and some of the little hints if you picked up on it? **_

_**Tell me what you think! I want to know.**_

_**Update soon! -X- Leonie**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**I'm soooo sorry that it took me this long to update for this universe. My life has been busy... from April 25th to may 8th, has been a roller caoster of events. **_

_**April 26th is Kings day... because it's about King's birthday that day, so we celebrate that, every year. Then May 4th it's Remembrance Day, for all the victims and all the warriors that have died trying to protect our/my country in WO2. Then May 5th we're celebrating Liberation Day. because May 5th 1945 is the day our/ my country was officially freed and is free from that day! *Claps proudly*.**_

_**Then May 8th, my sisters birthday. (Also my uncle's , who died two years ago.. still R.I.P) **_

_**And that all in once with my inner sadness of some other things... that causes my writing to be slightly more difficult, and not being able to be happy about the chapter and i rewrote it a couple of times.  
**_

_**I'm just a little sad, don't know exactly why... *shrugs*. but let just say that writing is a way of letting go of the reality for a moment and step into another world. It's not totally a good thing, but hey, you guys get some reading out of it right? so it's not totally a bad thing either. **_

_**Aaaaanyways... i won't bother you with the Dutch hystory (for the people who didn't know already, I'm Dutch, live in the Netherlands and English ISN'T my native language) and with my feelings any longer. **_

_**Thanks for all your reviews, I'm glad you enjoy it so far. Hello to all the new followers and thanks for the favorites! It's putting a little smile on my face. :)**_

_**Enjoy your reading! *smiles*.**_

* * *

Amanda watched Tony for a second, as he stared at the photos. He had an expression on his face she couldn't read. ''Is there a problem, Mr. DiNozzo?'' She eventually asked.

''What you said earlier. About me having an advantage because I'm Italian...'' Tony trailed off looking at her.

''It will come in handy... maybe Mia will talk to Danni, and you will hear something that might help us''

''Us?'' Tony asked, he had expected something like that. ''You mean I have to share that information'' He tried to calm himself. ''Everything I come to know about these kids, I will keep to myself, unless _I_ think that it's necessary to share. I know you don't have much, but I will not use my second language or my confidence like that. If they want anyone other to know, they will have to tell them self, or I ask if I can tell them''

''I admire your opinion in that subject, Mr. DiNozzo'' Amanda nodded. She sighed. ''Well. I will bring you to the main living area.. You can observe, while I make the papers ready, after that I will introduce you''

''Okay'' Tony took a deep breath then let it go slowly. He downed his drink and stood up to follow Amanda out of the room.

He passed the graying lady behind her desk and gave her one of flashing grins, which Gibbs and Olivia only knew were forced and fake. Why was he forcing a smile again? Oh yeah, because even if he wanted to do this. He was nervous as hell. He didn't know how those girls were going to react, to him.

''This way, Mr. DiNozzo'' Amanda said, going through the doors, the group Tony saw earlier went through. They came into a long hall, one door on the left and one door on the right and one door straight ahead. ''On your left is the door going to hall with bed rooms, and straight ahead is the kitchen and dining room'' She stopped by the door at the right. ''And here is where living area. Most kids are at school, but a group got home early today and we have held Mia and Danni out of school last week. We usually do with kids who just came here''

''Understandable'' Tony agreed. ''Give them some time to blend in again''

''Indeed. It's also suggested, when they go to a new foster home.'' Amanda gave him a hopeful look, that he would take his time.

''Was thinking about it myself'' Tony told her. ''Want to spend time with them''

Amanda smiled. Tony was quite young for someone to become a foster parent. Most of them were older, already had kids, but those had moved out. At least the ones that she met.

''Just open up the door, I'll be here in a few minutes'' She said. Tony gave her a nod, which she returned before turned and walking away from him.

Tony turned to the door and reached out of the handle. He swallowed one time before he opened it.

**…**

Danni was lying stretched out on the couch, when the small group came into the living room, laughing and talking away, like they hadn't had a worry. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. They all were here because of different circumstances and with another story, but it all came down at the same thing and she couldn't understand why they were so happy. She gave up that act a _long _time ago. It wasn't needed anymore.

She looked at her little sister who was, at the coffee table, sitting crossed legged, focused on the sketchbook in front of her, as she was drawing. Danni smiled for a second, then it faded. Instead she grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket, put the ear buds in her ears, then clicked something, making the laughter of the other fade away as the music took it's place. She closed her eyes, trying to zone out, and it worked.

Mia looked up for a moment when the group of people came in, but quickly looked back at her sketchbook. She had always admired Danni's talent to draw. It was great, and a little while back, she wondered if she also could do it. So she sat down one day, trying to do what Danni did. But it never looked anywhere near her sisters art. From the corner of her eye she saw Danni grab her phone and ear-buds. Mia knew that she did that when she didn't want to hear their rambling... or other things.

Mia didn't want it to hear it either, but she had gotten very good at blocking out any form of sound, without using something, over the years. Though, she did watch the group sitting down at one of the other sitting areas.

They were all new to her, not one person she recognized since the last time she had been here. She shook her head as again a fit of laughter went through the big room. She went back to her work.

**…**

20 minutes later the door opened again and Mia looked up quietly, but kept her face down as if her attention never left her paper. She watched the unfamiliar man, who closed the door behind him and then stepped to the side, leaning against the wall. He did the same as she did. Observing. The other kids didn't pay attention to him and she glancing at Danni. Mia didn't think she had noticed that someone came in either, as she had her eyes closed and didn't move. Except from her right foot that moved with some soundless rhythm.

Glancing back at the man, Mia saw that he was staring in their direction. She kept watching him for a moment, seeing him tilt his head slightly. She wasn't sure why she was nervous. She didn't get a scary feeling about him. She swallowed when she saw him pushing off the wall and walking towards her. Glancing at Danni again, she noted that her sister still hadn't noticed a thing.

The man crouched in front of her, on the other end of the coffee table and she looked up at him. The man again tilted his head and smiled at her. ''Hi''

Mia frowned. ''_That's new_'' She thought. She took him in for a moment. The men had a little spiky hair, but it was styled to lay down to the side a little. His green eyes, were warm and she could tell they held a long story, that combined with the warm but slightly nervous smile, that tugged on his lips. He wore a dark blue suit and by the looks of it, it was an expensive one.

''What'ya drawing?'' The man asked.

Mia mentally shrugged and turned the paper around, so that the man could look. He looked down at the paper. ''Your name's Mia?'' He asked as he saw that she had tried to draw her name in graffiti letters, several times on the sheet of paper. He looked up and Mia nodded.

''That's a nice name. I'm Tony'' He smiled again. ''Nice to meet you''

She couldn't stop returning the smile, but it faded quickly.

''You're doing a good job on this'' He tapped the paper. ''You draw like this often?''

She shook her head.

''Then you must have talent''

Mia shook her head again, then pointed at the lying figure on the couch.

Ton followed her finger, then looked back at Mia. ''She you're sister?''

Mia nodded and Tony understood what she was trying to say.

''Ah. And she's the talented one?''

Again a nod.

''Well, you're doing good, too. Just keep practicing. You will get it'' Tony said and paused as he thought for a second. ''I had a friend once, who was really good in drawing portraits and cartoon figures. Tried to do the same, never was as good as her though''

Mia looked at him with interest. Tilting her head, wanting to know if he usually talked this much.

''Mind if I draw with you?'' Tony asked. She shook her head and tried to hide the smile, that tugged at the corner of her lips, when Tony let himself fall down on his butt dramatically. She gave him a sheet of her sketchbook, and a pencil out of her little bright yellow pencil case.

Tony thought for a moment then, began to draw. He was well aware of the confused, slightly nervous glances he got from Mia and the fact that she glanced at Danni, a couple of times. Tony did too, but she had stopped moving all together. ''I think she's sleeping'' He said a little softer.

Mia looked up again, looking from Tony to Danni and back again. She nodded.

''She looks tired'' Tony asked. Mia shrugged, tilting her head from side to side. ''She sleeping well?''

Mia just looked at him and blinked a couple of times, surprised by the question. She really didn't know why she shook her head, no.

Tony hummed, then went back to his drawing. Mia stared at him for a minute, even more confused, but then went back to her drawing too.

Tony looked at the drawing in front of him. He had drawn his version of Bat-Abby. Like he had said, it wasn't as good as Kate's, but it would do for his part. He turned the sheet and showed it to Mia

Mia looked over at the mans drawing and frowned at the weird thing. Tony chuckled softly at her expression. ''It's a friend of mine. Her name is Abby. She likes black a lot and her favorite animal is the bat. So my other friend drew this for her, only a little better'' He explained.

Mia tilted her head to the other side, looking at the drawing as if it would make more sense then. It didn't, but it was a funny thing. And she liked the pigtails.

Tony opened his mouth to say something more, but was abruptly cut off.

''Who the hell are you?'' Tony turned and looked up at the teenager who was now half sitting on the couch and glaring at him.

Tony looked at her. She was wearing a black bootcut jeans, with a dark blue long sleeved shirt. Her shoes were also black, and she had her hair hanging loosely over her right shoulder in a braid. There was still a hint of yellow, of an old bruise on her cheekbone, but she did have mascara and eyeliner on this time. It made her look more like 16 or 17 instead of 14.

''What are you doing with her?'' She said straight up. ''Get away from her''

''Easy'' Tony said gently, putting his hands up and standing up. ''I was just talking'' He saw Mia nod from the corner of his eye and noticed Danni's shoulders slumped slightly, but the tension didn't go away.

''Who are you?'' Danni demanded again.

''_This_'' A voice behind them said. Danni and Mia looked up and Tony turned around to see Amanda standing there with papers and the two files in hand. ''Danielle, is Mr. DiNozzo''

Tony noticed how Danni's nose flared and suppressed a grimace at the use of her name. Danni looked back at the man. ''So?'' She asked.

''Tony DiNozzo'' Amanda said. ''Meet Danielle Covelli and Mia Covelli'' She introduced.

Tony reached out a hand for Danni. Danni kept glaring at him, but grabbed it for a moment, noting that he didn't quite held as strong as others used to. ''Nice to meet you'' He smiled at her.

''Who is he, Amanda?'' Danni ignored him and still wanted to know from Amanda.

''This man has agreed to let you and Mia stay with him, as of today'' Amanda looked sternly at Danni. ''I would like to not see you soon again, Danielle'' She handed the papers to Tony, with a pen.

''You're sending us away so soon?'' Danni stared at her, a little shocked. ''Look... I'm sorry okay?''

''What are you sorry for, Danni?'' Amanda asked. ''That you did it, or that you got caught?'' Danni pursed her lips. ''Yeah, that's what I thought. I know it's faster then normal, but this is your last chance. Screw up again and we can't do anything other than send you away to a boarding school for maladjusted teens and we don't want that, now would we?''

Tony saw something change in Danni's eyes, at the same time as he heard a gasp coming from Mia. Danni shot her an apologetic glance. ''I'm sure we can work things out'' Tony spoke up. Danni eyes shot up to him, the expression of pure fear fading slowly.

''Go pack you bag, Danielle'' Amanda ordered. ''Come Mia. I'll help you with yours'' She said. The younger girl stood up, leaving her drawings on the table. Then she was stirred towards the door and began to walk.

Danni grabbed her phone and circled the earphones around it, before putting it in her jeans pocket. She turned around to find Tony still being there. She looked at him for a moment and he just stared back, with that half smile. ''What?'' She asked.

''Waiting for you'' Tony explained.

''Why?'' She raised one eyebrow confused.

''Thought you would like some help, packing your bag'' Tony shrugged. ''Got nothing better to do''

Danni narrowed her eyes at him then mentally frowned at the weird look in his eyes. She started walking and Tony followed. She ignored the stares from the group that came in earlier. They had fallen quiet ever since Amanda came into the room. ''I don't have to pack. I just dropped my bag in the closet couple of weeks ago. Didn't unpack it''

''Smart thinkin'.'' Tony commented, as he followed her out of the door, across the hall, through the door across from it on the left side of the hall and then up the stairs. Though, it made him sad to think a girl kept her clothes in a bag knowing she wouldn't be staying that long and didn't see the point in unpacking.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Tony saw there were three rooms on the left and three on the right. In silence, Danni walked into the last room on the right.

Danni went straight to the closet. He looked at his watch to check the time then looked around the room. There was nothing personal. It was even more impersonal then Gibbs' house a few years ago. Just a bed, a desk with a chair and a closet with a mirror.

Danni threw a sports bag on the bed, followed by a jacket, with a black leather body and fabric arms and hood. She ducked under her bed to grab another pair of sneakers from under her bed and a backpack from Nike. She unzipped the backpack, put the sneakers in them, then zipped it again. She put the jacket on and put the backpack on her shoulders. She grabbed the sports bag and turned around.

Tony looked down at his watch again. ''_46 seconds..._'' He noted.

''Problem?'' Danni asked, as he looked up at her and stared. She didn't know what to think of it, when he did that. In just a couple of minutes he had done that too often already. Surprising enough, she didn't get bad shivers from it.

''No'' Tony shook his head. ''Want me to carry that?'' He asked nodded to the big sports bag.

''I'm not a child'' Danni snapped angrily at him.

''_Yes you are_'' Tony thought. ''Okay'' His voice telling that he wasn't impressed by her growl. He turned but let her go out of the room first.

She did so and went down the stairs. She stopped suddenly and Tony who was a few steps behind, almost bumped into her.

''Well well well'' A boy stood at the bottum. Tony guessed he was a ittle older then Danni.

''What do you want?'' Danni asked.

''I see you all packed up to go again'' He ignored her question. ''Still coming to the same school or are you transferring... _again_?''

Danni narrowed her eyes and went down the stairs while Tony waited to see how this was going to turn out. Danni went to stand right in front of him.

''You think you're tough?'' Danni asked. ''This is the first time you opened your damn mouth to me. Suddenly not scared without Rick around or teachers?''

The boy smirked. ''Rick was a pussy'' He stated.

''Things keep getting better and better'' Danni snarled. ''We agree with something. Still... What. Do. You. Want?!'' She took another step forwards, not caring about personal space.

The other boy seemed to care either. ''I talked to Wesley''

Danni frowned. ''So?''

''He told me some things. Was really impressed by your act'' The boy continued. Danni just looked at him. ''Told me how good you were. How _easy _you were. He recommended you. Told me to just give him a call if I wanted you''

Tony's eyes went wide, as he realised what the boy meant.

The boy's hand came up to touch her bruise, but before Tony could react Danni dropped the sports bag, grabbed his wrist, turned his body around, arm behind his back and slammed him against the stairs.

''Danni!'' Tony barked once.

Danni's eyes shot up to him. ''What?!''

''Don't screw up before you even got your last chance'' Tony glared at her.

''But—'' Danni protested, still holding that boy against the stairs. Her other hand pressing his head down.

''No'' Tony kept his glare, as he came down the stairs too. His voice calm, softly but threatening. ''Let him go, _now_''

Danni did a stare off, but got nervous as his glare only hardened. She gave the boy an extra push into the stairs then let him go. The boy laid there, catching his breath.

Tony stood a step above him and looked down at him. ''Up!'' He growled at him.

The boy scrambled up. He hadn't even noticed Tony standing on the stairs as well, otherwise he didn't even spoke to Danni. ''I'm sorry, Sir... I... I...''

Tony raised an eyebrow. ''You go to her school?'' He asked.

''Y-yes..'' He stammered.

''Yes what?'' Tony snapped.

''Yes, Sir!''

''What's your name?'' Tony continued his interrogation.

''Derek Anderson, Sir'' The boy stammered.

''You know what she did to your friend?''

''Yes, Sir''

''Want to end up like that?''

''No, Sir''

''Then scram!'' Tony barked, and the boy all but run off out of the house. His eyes followed the boy until he was out of sight then his met with Danni's. Who stared at him with an expression of pure disbelieve on her face.

It was silent as they just stared at his each other. Danni trying to figure out this weird man as Tony tried to figure out all the emotions going through over her face.

''Is everything alright here?'' Amanda's voice came from behind Danni, making the other two jump.

''I... he... we... just...'' Danni turned and stammered.

Tony came to stand next to Danni. ''Everything's fine, Danni just dropped her sports bag'' He said as he grabbed it from the floor and swung it over his shoulder. Danni was too shocked, that she couldn't even protest.

Danni looked at Amanda then to Mia, who looked at her confused. ''Yeah, what he said'' She glanced at Tony again, but he didn't look at her. She looked away again and swallowed, totally confused by the situation.

''Well then'' Amanda said. ''Here is Mia's stuff and Mia herself of course''

Tony looked at the younger girl and smiled at her. Unlike Danni, Mia had two sports bags and a backpack. ''Ready to go than?'' He asked her. Mia nodded shyly. ''I'll show you my car. I'm sure you're going to love it'' He grinned.

All four of them, walked out to the parking lot and Tony showed them his car.

''Mr. DiNozzo'' Amanda spoke up. ''The papers''

''Right'' Tony nodded. He reached into his pocket and unfolded the papers. He laid them on the hood of his car, then grabbed the pen. He pretended to read, but soon turned the papers to the end. He signed it twice, then handed the papers and pen back to Amanda. ''Must be right this way''

''Again thank you so much for your help and I apologize for the sudden call. We didn't know what else to do'' She said.

''It's okay... really'' Tony assured her. Though, he was nervous. He knew that Danni was going to be a hand full. Mia, didn't seem as bad as he thought she was going to be. But he just met her half an hour ago so everything could still change.

But Danni, Tony had come to know some things already and he didn't like it at all. Danni didn't either with some part of the information. He knew he had to be hard with the rules in the beginning and he was hoping that he wouldn't have to remind her of her last chance too much, but he knew that he would have to at some point again.

He hated it that he had said it, when he saw the look on her face. He was certain that Mia meant a lot to her and that she wanted to go away from her. There was something else he had seen though. And that was the flinch Danni had when Derek's hand came up, before she dropped him.

It was the first thing he was going to work on. Her temper. Seemed like the priority.

He shook Amanda's hand, then unlocked the car, He put the bags into the trunk, and Mia and Danni both took the back seat. Tony jogged around the car then went to his front seat. He turned in his seat to look at the two girls. ''you two hungry?''

Neither girl answered and just looked at him.

Tony sighed. ''Look'' He started. ''I know it's sudden, and I was just as shocked as you. If not more. But we have to make this work, okay?'' He looked especially at Danni with the last part.

Mia nodded, but Danni just looked at him. Mia turned to her. ''per favore, provare Danni. Io non voglio perderti'' She spoke softly. (Please, try Danni. I don't want to lose you)

''Tranquillo, Mia! E 'anche italiano'' Danni said automatically in Italian. (Quiet, Mia! He's also Italian)

Mia turned with wide eyes to Tony, who only smiled. She opened her mouth to asked ''Really?'' but closed it again.

''calmarsi, Mia. Io non lo dirò a nessuno che hai appena detto qualcosa'' Tony assured her, with fluently Italian. (calm down, Mia. I won't tell anyone that you just said something).

Her brown eyes widened slightly further, then she nodded.

''But she's right'' Tony said to Danni. ''I don't want to separate two sisters either. It's one of the reasons why I agreed to this. Family that loves each other has to stay together'' Tony stated. Danni looked at him, but didn't find a lie. She gave one nod, then looked out of the window as if they were alright driving.

''So? Hungry?'' Tony asked.

''It's in the middle of the afternoon, Mr. DiNozzo'' Danni pointed out.

''True...'' Tony said. ''Guess I'm really the only one that is hungry all the time''

Danni turned to look at him again. ''I think not. 1 of the 12.000 to 15.000 people have Prader-Willi Syndrome''

Tony looked at her confused, as did her little sister. ''What?'' He asked.

''Prader-Willi syndrome'' Danni repeated. ''It's an syndrome when your body have an chronic desire to eat and your brain doesn't get that you're full. You are hungry all the time and can literally eat yourself to death'' She explained as if it was one of the most normal things to know at that age. Tony blinked. ''What? I read about it in a magazine when I had to wait two weeks ago at the police station'' She shrugged. ''But I don't think you have it'' She added.

''Good to know'' Tony said, then turning around and starting the car.

**…**

Mia looked out of the other window, when they drove into a quiet neighborhood. She had seen lots of D.C. In the last year, but this was yet again an new neighborhood discovered. They drove past a row of houses on the right. Then turned into a side street. A sign said it was an dead end, but at the end of the street. Tony once again turned right. They came to a stop in front of a high gate. the rest of the fence was covered in ivy.

Tony grabbed keys out of his pocket and Mia's eyes widened as he clicked some thing and the gate opened in two, by itself.

She looked at Danni, who did the same. Tony who had looked into his rear mirror, chuckled at their faces.

Both girls looked around as they drove up a gravel path. Around them their was a lot of grass and a couple of trees. On the grass, but in the beginning they had seen a big shed, with double doors. As they both looked through in between the front seats they stared at the house.

It was a big, like they both expected from the place. There was a double front door on the left side of the house and next to it on the ride side was a single window. On the right side of the house, were three windows and they could see it was looking into the kitchen.

Above the double door there was a equal sized window and a smaller window above the single window. Then two windows above the two outer windows of the three windows of the first floor. the right side of the house, had a third floor, made possible with a big dormer with also three windows.

A porch went from the front door to the right and round the right side of the house and under the three windows of the kitchen stood an swing seat.

''Wow'' Mia mouthed at Danni.

Tony stopped the car in front of the garage and got out. Danni and Mia both unbuckled themselves and tried to open the doors, but the parental Lock was turned on. Tony opened Mia's door, who sat on the left and let the two out. ''Grab your stuff'' He ordered, as he went to unlock his house.

Danni helped Mia carry her stuff and they walked to the porch. Tony waited by the door. ''I got some house rules, but first I will show you your rooms and you can _unpack_ and look around in your room for a bit''

He opened the door and stepped in. He came into a hall with straight ahead the wide door a wide door post going into the living room. On their right was the stairs and on the left was a closest against the wall to the living room. ''You can put your coat and shoes away in that closet'' Tony pointed at it.

The two girl obeyed and did as they were told. Tony watched them. They looked nervous. ''Hey'' He spoke up again. They both turned to look at him. ''Relax a little. You make me nervous too you know. And if I'm nervous I begin to talk and that turns into rambling and then I won't be able to stop'' He smirked.

Both girls gave him an lifted eyebrow, both in the same way. ''I see the resemblance'' Tony pointed at them. They turned back and put their coats/ jacket and shoes into the closet. ''Good now seguimi'' (Follow me)

They took the stairs. It had a turn to the left in the middle. As they came to the second floor it split to the left and right. On the left side it had a door on the right and one straight ahead. And on the right it had two doors on the left and across from them again a stairs to the attic. The only light that came from the outside into the hall was a window that placed where the stairs made the turn.

''Mia, your room is on the left side of the hall, door straight ahead. Go check it out'' He said.

Mia looked at him, then back to the door, then to Danni, who nodded. Slowly she walked to the door and Danni who carried a bag of her, followed, with Tony at last. She sat the bags down and turned the black door knob of the white door.

It clicked and she pushed the door open. Mia looked around the room. It was natural styled. The walls were sandy colored and the plinths were white. The floor was slightly darker brown laminate contrasted with the walls. There was a (little smaller than normal) queen sized bed under the single window of the smaller wall, a nightstand on both sides of the bed, a chest at the foot end of the bed and was a dresser in the same style of the bed, against the wall opposite of the bed, by the door.

Lastly there was a desk also in the same style as the bed and dresser, with a lamp, against the long wall opposite of the door, with a double window above it. There laid a rug on the ground in the middle of the room.

It still wasn't as personal because there weren't any photo's, but it gave a warm vibe.

''How new is all this?'' Danni was the first to spoke up, turning to Tony.

''About a year old'' Tony replied.

''You live here alone?'' Danni continued.

''Yup'' Tony nodded. ''I'm mostly somewhere else'' He looked down at Mia who kept on staring into the room. ''Mia'' He got her attention as she turned her head towards him. ''You're allowed to go in, you know. It's your room from now on'' He chuckled. ''If you don't like it, we can change things''

Mia shook her head rapidly and took two steps into the room, then turned to him again and smiled. Tony smiled back. ''Glad you like it'' He said. ''You can put away your stuff in the dresser. Extra blankets are in the toy chest, but if you want you can also put them in the dresser and put some toys in there instead'' Tony explained.

Mia nodded in understanding. Danni placed the other bags in her room and turned to Tony. ''Where is my room?'' She asked.

''That depends''

''On what?''

''Do you want view on the front garden or do you want a view on the backyard and on the park and woods?''

Danni looked at him. ''I can choose?'' She asked in disbelieve.

Tony raised an eyebrow and nodded.

''Uhm'' She stammered, lost of words for a moment. ''Park and woods...''

Tony huffed and smirked. He had expected that. ''Well then'' He turned and walked back. She thought he was going down again. Instead Tony took the smaller stairs then made two turns to the left instead of once like the other one.

Danni followed him up and they came into a much smaller hallway on the attic. With two doors. One on the right and one ahead. She knew that the one ahead was from a closet. Tony opened the door to the right and walked him.

Danni dropped the bags on the ground. The room was the same color and style as Mia's one floor down, only that the roof on the one side, was sloping roof. A similar queen sized bed under it. Again on both sides stood a nightstand, with a lamp. The sloping roof had a skylight above the bed.

In the middle of the room where the sloping roof met the one of the dormer hung a modern white chandler. There was a corner desk, against the left side of the dormer and wall and on the corner behind the door, when you opened it, stood a dresser. Again in the middle of the room laid a rug

The skylight had a rolling shutter, with a cord going to the wall where the bed stood against, so you could open and close it.

''It's one of the my favorite rooms'' Tony commented. ''Hope you like it too''

''It will do'' Danni just said.

''Hey'' Tony said and laid a hand on her shoulder. He felt Danni flinch and she jumped. Quickly Tony pulled his hand away. Danni didn't say anything, about it. ''If you want anything for your room, you just say it. Decorations, photo frames. Anything to make it more like your room''

''Wouldn't have to'' Danni said not looking at him.

''Why not? Don't you want it to be like your room'' Tony asked.

''It's just a waste of time and money, Mr. DiNozzo. Give it a couple of weeks and we'll be gone again''

''How come?''

Danni's head turned and she looked up to him with a bright smile. But it was empty just like her eyes. They were dark and sorrowful and Tony couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine. ''Cause I will screw up soon enough. It's the reason we're here in the first place. And I don't mean _here _here, but I mean in foster care'' She told him.

The shiver increased for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something back, but closed it again. He decided that it was too soon to push anything. ''Well, I want you to unpack your stuff''

''What's the use?'' Danni asked.

''It wasn't a debate, Danni. Just do it. 'Cause you're not going away anytime soon'' Tony said sternly. ''Unpack and come downstairs, so I can tell you the house rules''

Danni sighed, but did as she was told. Normally she would have protested, given a big mouth and it took a lot from her not to do just that now.

Tony turned around and took the stairs. He paused on the second floor, looking into Mia's room seeing her on the ground, in front of the dresser putting her stuff away. He knocked and she jumped, but turned around. ''Need help?'' He asked. She shook her head. ''Okay. When you're finished come downstairs, I'll tell you and your sister what the rules are''

She nodded and gave him a small smile, that didn't reach her eyes, before returning to her dresser. Tony went downstairs, put away his jacket and shoes, then went into the living room and plopping onto the big L-shaped sofa.

He stretched his neck, moving it from side to side. This was going to be a challenge. He grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and looked at it. He had silenced it before he went to Amanda.

He clicked and tapped the screen to unlock it and it showend that he had, three messages. Two from Olivia and one from Chris and five missed calls from Abby. He shook his head. He really wasn't ready to have her worried rambling right now.

He decided to read the messages later and then went to his contact list. He did want to give Gibbs an update.

* * *

_**Yeah!. Mia and Danni are with Tony now. hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what you think, just like any other writer i love hearing your oppinions, but remember English is not my native language and sorry for any mistakes ;)**_

_**Also, I put floor map of Tony's house on my twitter acount. **_

_**First floor - /AgentLeonie/status/466881687440621568/photo/1**_

_**Second floor - **__** /AgentLeonie/status/466882034196307968/photo/1**_

_**Attic - /AgentLeonie/status/466882157886320640/photo/1**_

_**Just put 'www. twitter . com' before every link (without the spacebars ofcourse)**_

_**I'll try to update soon again. Hopefully sooner than this time. **_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys! :)**_

_**Thank you for all the gret reviews! I love reading them. Also Hello to the new followers! hope you will keep following. **_

_**Okay, so I was thinking, with the plans and thoughts in my head about this story, it maybe will change to a T/M rated story. Hope i don't lose people with that. I also hope that you guys don't mind the long chapters. I'm just never really sure where to stop, and me myself don't like that some people make such short chapters...**_

_**Okay well. little update of my life. I still feel suckish, but kids make me smile, so i love it that one of my friends is almost ready to give birth to her first baby boy and that another friend of mine told me a few days ago that she's also pregnant! **_

_**I don't know. with kids i don't have to pretend that i smile, cause they make me smile honestly. Reviews do that too. Everytime i hear you like it and what you like and that you're excited about the next chapter, I smile a little bit. You guys make my day for a minute with every one of them.**_

_**Okay back to the story! Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

Gibbs was writing notes for cold cases. Everyone was calm now, Abby and Ducky were back to their own level and his three agents were doing cold cases.

When he came up here a couple of hours ago, he was attacked by his team and Abby. Even Ducky had come up to see if he could pry something out of Gibbs, but without success. Gibbs never told anything others didn't want him to. And what should he say anyway? He didn't want to give the team false information. Especially Abby.

Only Olivia knew and that was because Tony wanted her to know. It was a simple fact. Family was different. She had listened carefully and nodded in understanding. She hadn't asked any questions, because she knew Gibbs didn't have the answers (yet).

Tony still talked to Gibbs about his issues with the team. It didn't matter how much they laughed, how much Ziva and McGee now listened to his orders, without question, how much they came together for birthdays or holidays again, like friends. Tony still felt like he had to keep them at a distance. Tony himself didn't know why exactly.

Chris though, he was different, Tony had explained that too to Gibbs. That was because so far he hadn't betrayed him. He didn't need a second chance because he had screwed up. And because Chris, just like Tony, was giving people a second chance to earn his trust. The difference was, that Chris had trust issues with someone having his back in the field, while with Tony it was about having his back outside of the field.

Gibbs thoughts were abruptly stopped, when the pen in his hand fell on the desk. He looked down at his right hand and groaned silently when he saw it shaking, _again. _He grabbed onto his right wrist, trying to stop the sudden shaking. He didn't know what it was lately, but it seemed to come more regularly now. The loss of strength, the shaking, the jolts of pain in his back.

Something was wrong, he knew that for some time now, but he wasn't ready to admit that fact. ''_It will go away..._'' He thought to himself. He leaned back in his chair and took a couple of deep breaths. He stretched his fingers for a couple of minutes and was relieved when he felt and saw the shaking stop. ''_See? Nothing to worry about_''

Gibbs mentally shook his head. ''_No worry, my ass_'' he looked at his paperwork, then the pen and back to the wrist and hand he was still holding with the other. He knew that the strength wasn't back and he hated the fact that he knew he had to wait atleast another five minutes.

After a few moments, he jumped when his cellphone filled the silence of the bullpen. Still not trusting his right one, he picked up the phone with his left hand. ''Yeah, Gibbs'' He answered.

''_Hey, dad_'' Came a sigh.

With that, Gibbs stood up, ignoring the jolt of pain that ran through his back again. ''Going for coffee'' He announced to the team.

The team looked after him, without saying anything, but they did frown when he took a left towards the break room, instead towards the elevator or the stairs.

''_Thanks_'' Tony said, knowing that Gibbs went away for some privacy.

''Talk to me, Tony'' Gibbs said gently, as he leaned against one of the tables.

''_We were thinking right_'' Tony stated.

''Yeah? So why was it an emergency?''

''_Because, if they didn't find another home, they would be forced to pull two sisters apart_?''

''Two sisters?''

''_Yes_''

''Tony, you have to explain it a little bit better to me''

''_They have been through 4 foster homes already, It's the oldest attitude that causes for her and her sister to send back. Saying she's uncontrollable and she's aggressive_'' Tony explained.

''So she's a hand full?'' Gibbs asked.

''_Looks like it_'' Tony said. _''Three weeks ago she got suspended from school because she beat up a classmate and refused to tell her side of the story. She also has a record for vandalism of personal and public property. Her latest was two weeks ago. That's the main reason why they called me. It's her last chance. If she screws up again, they will put her in a boarding school for maladjusted teens_''

Gibbs was silent for a moment, taking in the information. ''What do you think about it''

''_An even bigger mess_'' It was followed by a deep sigh.

''Hows that?''

''_I've met them already_'' A pause, then. ''_In fact, I'm at home and they are unpacking their bags now_''

''They're already with you?'' Gibbs' voice showed his surprise.

''_Uhu_''

''Okay...'' Gibbs thought for a moment. ''So how is it a bigger mess?''

''_The oldest... Her name is Danni. She dropped a guy face down on the stairs at the group home, within 5 seconds_''

''Wow'' Gibbs breathed. ''Did you see what happened?''

''_Yes. Heard what the guy said, and it makes me sick_'' Tony growled.

''Why?''

''_Because a fourteen year old shouldn't have sex, Gibbs_!'' Tony exclaimed already frustrated.

''Tony, calm down'' Gibbs said gently, ignoring his own punch-in-the-gut feeling. ''You're freaking already''

''I know'' Tony sighed again. ''I know, it's just makes me angry to think about it''

''Every normal person would be upset about that'' Gibbs reassured. Tony was silent. ''You said sisters. So hows the other girl?''

''Mia. She's nine. Her functional mute is bigger then yours. She doesn't speak, except to her sister and then it's in Italian''

''Italian?''

''_Yep. Italian father_'' Tony said.

''So what's their story. Why are they in foster care in the first place?'' Gibbs wanted to know. Tony gave Gibbs Sit Rep of the sisters history. Gibbs listened interested and at the tone Tony spoke. It made him conclude one thing. ''You don't believe it was just one time, do you?''

''_No way on hell_'' Tony stated. He was silent for a moment. ''_They're coming down_'' Tony told him.

''You need anything?'' Gibbs asked.

''_Time_'' Tony told him.

Gibbs chuckled. ''Yeah I get that. I will handle it'' He assured Tony. ''Anything else?''

''_Steaks_'' Tony stated, knowing the older man had those in the freezer.

''Steaks?'' Gibbs repeated with a laugh.

''_Yes. Three... or four_'' Tony said, hopefully.

''Knowing what he meant, Gibbs nodded. ''Okay. We can talk more tonight''

''_Thanks, dad_'' Tony said softly.

''Uhu'' Gibbs grunted. ''Tony?''

''_Yeah_?''

''Get rid of that doubt. I can't say it will be easy, but don't doubt that you can do it''

''_Understood_'' Tony said. With that, the line went dead.

Gibbs grabbed a cup of coffee from the machine, grimacing when he took the first sip. Olivia's was much better. He shook his head, as he walked back to the bullpen. Things with Tony never were little. It always had to be big.

Gibbs sat down behind his desk and picked up his phone. He really didn't want to go up there today.

''_Shepard_'' The female on the other side answered.

''Yeah, Gibbs'' Gibbs said gruffly.

''_What can I do for you Agent Gibbs_?'' Jenny asked.

''I wanted to inform you that Tony will take a couple of weeks of personal days. Starting today'' Gibbs said. He glared around the bullpen, seeing the other three agents had looked up and looked at him with surprise. Chris looked back at his work after a moment.

''_And why, may I ask, doesn't Agent DiNozzo request this leave?'' _Jenny asked

''Family emergency'' Gibbs only stated.

''_I need a little more than that, Jethro_''

''No, you really don't. You just want to know'' Gibbs growled at her. ''What Agent DiNozzo does in his personal life is non of your business. And you have no reason to hold those days away from him. He still has enough from the years before he became co team leader''

''_I really don't like this_''

''Surprised you didn't tell me you just hated us, like I know you do''

''_Hate is a strong word_''

''Yet, so true''

''_You've changed over the years, Jethro_''

''No, just became more myself'' Gibbs said. ''Now stop avoiding and say you accept it''

Jenny sighed. ''_I will put it through. Will you take over his days?_''

''No. I will have Waite take his days'' . No way in hell was he giving up his free time with his family and time to help Tony. He looked at the agent.

Hearing his name Chris looked up again. He nodded his acceptance.

''_Alright_'' Jenny gave in. The line went dead with a *clunk*.

Gibbs smirked. ''_Always fun to irritate her_''

''Why is Tony taking personal days?'' Ziva wanted to know. She stood up and walked over to his desk and stood in front of him.

''Because he asked for it'' Gibbs replied.

''Why?''

''That does not interest you, Agent David'' Gibbs glared at her.

Ziva frowned. ''Why doesn't Tony want us to know what is going on in his life?''

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but someone was faster.

''Trust is a fragile thing, Ziva. You have to earn it back'' Ziva turned to looked at Chris. ''You're halfway there. He trusts you as his agent and he trusts you to be like he always was at work. But there somethings that take much longer than a few years to repair'' He explained. ''And your actions this morning and your impatience shows that it will take even longer''

''Actions this morning?'' Gibbs questioned.

Ziva shot Chris a glare, who merely raised an eyebrow. He looked at McGee, who had been quiet the whole time. Ziva sighed and turned to face Gibbs again.

''We wanted to know who called Tony, because he was so pale after that and rushed out. So—''

''You traced his phone call?!'' Gibbs growled angrily.

''No!'' Ziva defended.

''No! Chris yelled at us for it'' McGee said at the same time.

Chris scoffed. ''I didn't yell''

''Yes you did'' Ziva and McGee said at once.

Chris rolled his eyes. ''Whatever. You shouldn't disrespect your leader like that''

Gibbs saw the word disrespect hit hard in both his other agents. He sighed. ''I thought you two had learned''

''We were merely concerned Gibbs'' Ziva excused.

''That's good, but making those decisions you were about to make, causes Tony to hold back even more. Trust him to come to you if he needs it and/or wants it. Not to force every detail about him'' Gibbs told them. ''And don't think he wouldn't know, because he would''

''Yes, Gibbs'' ''Of course, Boss'' Rang out from McGee and Ziva.

Gibbs looked at Chris. ''Good job, Waite'' He said and got a nod and small smile in return.

**…**

Tony had just clicked away the phone call when the two girls came into the living room. He had heard Danni come down from the attic, but stopped on the first floor with Mia.

Danni looked around in the big living room, the sitting area on your left. The room was spacious, the laminate the same as upstairs and the walls broken white with a light print on it. On the walls where there weren't windows, there were pictures of the same people over and over again. It made Danni a little sick. Seeing that he had a happy family, and chose to give it up for them.

On the left side of the door post was the sitting area, two brown leather couches, with a dark wooden coffee table, a TV cabinet with two big speakers beside of it and in the middle a big flat screen TV, against the wall separating the living room and hall from each other. Over one of the leather couches was a white fleece blanket.

Behind the sitting area, against the wall, between two windows was a bookcase, stocked with books. There was also a grand piano. The old one that Tony had in his apartment. He didn't want get rid of it and moved it with him.

Towards the dining room it was spacious, but didn't give a empty feeling.

''Hey'' Tony smiled at the two. ''Come on in. It's no different than the hallway and your rooms''

Danni and Mia walked in further, slowly and hesitantly. Tony pointed at the other couch and they both sat down on it. Tony narrowed his eyes at the oldest. Besides, her outburst against the boy, she was different than he expected. He knew her behavior well. She was holding back. He didn't know in what, but he had a pretty good idea as to why.

''So, you like your rooms?'' Tony asked.

''It's okay'' Danni shrugged. Mia nodded enthusiastically.

Tony smiled at the little girl. ''I'm glad'' He paused looking at them for a moment. ''Listen. I don't have a lot of rules, but the ones I have you will accept and follow''

''Why?'' Danni asked.

''Because if you don't there will be consequences'' Tony stated firm and calm. He saw Mia open her mouth, but close it again.

''What kind of consequences?'' Danni wanted to know.

''Grounding, extra chores, taking away your phone or something else you are attached to. I will keep in mind what I take. I wouldn't take away a stuffed animal or anything like that''

''Extra chores'' Danni thought about it. ''So we have to do chores anyway?''

''Yes. The dishes, laundry, cleaning your room and some other things'' Tony explained.

''With a house like this I would say you would have a maid who could do those things'' Danni scoffed.

''I don't like strangers in my house''

''And we're not strangers?'' Danni asked. ''You don't know us, Mr. DiNozzo. I think that counts as strangers''

''I'm giving you a _chance _here. I know about what put you in foster care, I know about your record and your reputation of loose hands, Danni'' Tony was cut off.

''That's doesn't mean you—'' Danni wanted to protest.

''I know that doesn't mean I know you'' Tony's stern gaze softened. ''but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to know you. The real you. And you too'' He said to Mia. ''I don't want to split to two of you up. And you don't want that to happen either. And I promise you as long as you're trying, that's not going to happen. And if you are just your self I will be my other self too''

''Which is?'' Danni raised an eyebrow.

''I'm addicted to movies, I love to joke around, I'm great at tetris, and I'm obsessed with pizza'' Tony growled as he said the last word. Mia giggled.

''You have two 'you's'?'' Danni asked.

''Yup. Just like you Danielle. You have Danni and you have Cat. Only Cat is getting you into trouble quite a lot'' Tony said. He had figured that one out when he was talking about it. ''Trust me when I say that you can have two 'you's'. You just have to combine the two in the right way'' He didn't miss the flash of fear going over Danni's face for a moment, before it was gone. He frowned but didn't say anything.

''So what do you say? Want to give this a fair try?'' He extended a hand and looked at the two girls, wanting to see who would grab it first. It was Mia. He gave a extra big waved as her arm went up and down. She giggled again. He let go of her hand and looked over at Danni. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting. ''You don't have to say anything to me, you don't have to talk to me, as long as you follow the rules of the house, listen to me and try to stay out of trouble. If you do that, we don't have a problem''

Danni glared at him. This was going against her own urges to what she wanted to do right now. But this was her last chance. And she was going to try to stay as long as she could... before she would screw up again. She shook his hand and couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw her sister smile.

''Can I ask a question?'' Danni asked.

''You just did'' Tony grinned cockily at her.

''_smart ass_'' Danni thought. ''You said you lived alone''

''That's right'' Tony nodded.

''Then who are all those people?'' She pointed around the room to almost every single photo.

''Mostly it's family'' Tony told her.

''Okay, that brings me to the real question'' Danni stated. Tony raised an eyebrow at her. ''Why do this and step out of a perfect world?''

''Perfect?'' Tony asked.

''You have family, Mr. DiNozzo and seeing the photo's it's a happy and loved one. Why screw that up for failures as we are?''

''Do you always talk like this about the two of you?'' Tony asked irritated.

''forget it'' Danni rolled her eyes. ''Can I go back to my room?''

''If that's what you want'' Tony nodded.

''That's what I want'' Danni agreed, stood up and went back to the hall. A moment later he heard the footsteps on the stairs.

Tony looked back at the remaining girl. ''You're are no failures, understood?'' Mia nodded. Tony sighed seeing it in her eyes. ''You don't believe me, do you?'' She shook her head. Tony decided to change the subject. ''Hope your sister and you aren't vegetarian'' Again a shake of the head. ''Good, cause a visitor comes to bring us some food in a couple of hours'' She tilted her head. ''You know, I always talk a lot, but it makes it easier if the person I talk to talks back''

Mia opened her mouth, but closed it again. She shook her head.

''You have a reason you don't talk?'' Tony asked. Mia nodded. ''Can I know the reason?''

Mia stared at him for a moment. No one ever asked it, especially not in that way. Could he know the reason? ''I'm...'' She stopped again.

Tony smiled. She had tried at least. ''Something you wanted to do?'' He asked.

Mia shrugged. She didn't know what she could or couldn't do.

''You like movies?'' Tony asked, pointing at the TV. She nodded slowly. ''Movies are in the cabinet. Left side are the Disney ones. He had movies in his cabinet for Mason. He liked Disney, specially the ones were there was a lot of music in it.

Mia slid off the couch and crouched down in front of the cabinet, before opening it. She fumbled around, looking at what she may liked. Her eyes landed on one of the DVD's she had seen so many times in the stores, but never really had seen. She grabbed it and looked at it, turning it around to read the summary.

''Which one you got there?'' Tony, who had been patiently watching her, asked. Mia turned around and held it out for him. Tony smiled, one of his favorites. A real classic. ''The Lion King, huh? You like that one?'' She shrugged and Tony's smile faded. ''You never seen it?'' Mia shook her head. ''_Which kid hasn't seen the Lion King?_'' He thought to himself. ''Well then, you up for it?''

She nodded again with enthusiasm. Tony took the DVD from her and explained how everything worked. Mia looked up to him, with surprise that he did that. Tony smiled. ''That way you can watch a movie anytime you want. Well, if you ask first of course'' He pointed a not serious finger at her. ''I would give you a bowl of popcorn, but I really don't want to spoil your appetite''

**…**

Danni was sitting on the middle of the stairs, listening to the weird man talking away with her sister. The man who she knew for only a couple of hours now, had succeeded in making Mia giggle and smile, more than any other could. She was fascinated by the way her new guardian was handling their presence. He was different than the other four families they had been shipped off too and she was willing to try for her sister's sake. It was just sad to know that in the near future she would screw up again...

And his talk about two 'you's'? How did he know? How could he just say to combine the two. He didn't know what would happen then. It was ugly what would happen then. Cat didn't come to the surface in front of her sister, for several reasons. Her sister didn't need to see her anger, her loose hands, her rage. She could keep it in real could with her sister around.

She shook her head, as she heard the first song, 'Circle of Life'. Unlike her sister she had seen the movie, while she had stayed with a friend. As she thought things through, unconsciously her hand went to her wrist and began to pull on the ever present hair band.

A visitor? She wondered who it could be. Family, maybe. Again she asked herself why he would give up the perfect family life to do this. Some people just weren't logical.

**…**

''You'll be okay?'' Gibbs asked Olivia, while he placed the steaks into a bag on top of two little boxes with salads.

''Gibbs, you and Tony have had cases hundreds of times and I have been alone those times. Tony needs you right now'' Olivia smiled at him.

''Tee-tee in trouble?'' Mason asked as he wobbled into the kitchen.

Gibbs smiled down at the little guy. ''No Bug. Tony's going to be at home for some time. He's got some friends staying over''

''Fwiends?'' Mason's face lit up. ''Can they be my fwiends too?''

''Yeah they can be your friends too'' Gibbs promised.

''Why they don't eat here?'' Mason questioned.

''They need some time with Tony. And Tony asked me to bring the food'' Gibbs held up the bag.

''Okay'' Mason seemed to be satisfied with the answer. ''But you no fohget my G'night kiss when you back, right?''

Gibbs chuckled. ''Never'' He promised the little boy as he ruffled it's blond wavy hair. ''Love ya, Bug''

''Love ya, Gampa Gibbs'' Mason smiled, and as fast as he came on his little legs, that fast he disappeared again to the living room.

''hmm'' Olivia smiled at the scene and the no-worry look Gibbs had on his face for a moment. ''You really like being called grandpa, don't you?''

''I do'' Gibbs admitted easily, looking at her.

''Hope that Tony can succeed to come through those girls. Seems like they had a hard time'' Olivia's voice had a hint of sadness. ''You know that Tony's unspoken question for you to stay for dinner is asking for your help, right?''

Gibbs smirked. ''I know. And I will try'' He looked at her and saw it easily playing over her face.. ''You're worried'' He stated.

''I really don't know why'' Olivia admitted.

''_I know_'' Gibbs mused in his mind. ''He will be alright, Liv'' He reassured her. He kissed her forehead. ''I have to go. If I'm not back when you go to sleep, lock up''

''I will'' Olivia promised.

**...**

With that, Gibbs went out the back door and through his yard. He still had to smirk. What once came with a joke, had become a reality. A gate in the fence that separated Gibbs' yard with Tony's property. Tony felt closer to his family and his family felt closer to him. Over a year, he didn't even need to watch Mason if he went to Tony.

He opened the gate and closed it behind him. He looked at the house. The living room and kitchen lights were on and the attic light as well. He stepped at the door and he changed his mind of just using the key and walking in. Probably not a good idea.

He smirked when he tried the doorbell and it rang through the house. A moment later Tony opened the door with a big grin. ''Hey!''

Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''Hi'' He held up the bag.

''Four! Thank God'' Tony sighed in relieve. ''For a minute I thought it didn't get through to you''

''I have learned your secret language a long time ago, DiNozzo. Are you letting me in?'' Gibbs smirked at him.

Tony stepped aside. ''Yeah sure''

Gibbs walked in and Tony closed the door behind him. ''So who's got the attic?''

''The oldest'' Tony said. ''She went up there around 3:30 pm and didn't come down''

''Well hope your stone grill is ready'' Gibbs stated.

''Always, dad'' Tony chuckled. He walked into the living room, and another movie was paused on the screen. Gibbs recognized the animated cowboy and astronaut on the screen. Somebody was watching Toy Story. ''I will put these in the fridge'' He said as he grabbed the bag and walked into the kitchen. Gibbs was about to follow, when the door of the toilet opened and closed.

A girl walked out, but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted the gray haired man. Her eyes big with slight fear. She slowly walked backwards.

Gibbs just stood there, looking at what she was going to do. He thought that the girl was beautiful, as every little girl was.

Suddenly Mia bumped against something and she jumped and spun around. ''Easy'' Tony said softly. ''He comes in peace'' He assured her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched, but recovered.

''Ospite'' Mia mumbled more to herself, then to Ton, but he had heard it. (Guest)

Tony nodded and smiled. ''That's right. He's our guest for tonight. Brought our dinner'' He confirmed. ''Mia Covelli, meet Leroy Jethro Gibbs'' He gestured to the older man.

Mia made a face at the name and turned around to face the intimidate gray man. Gibbs extended his hand and waited for Mia to grab it and shake it. He smiled when she did. ''It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Covelli'' He bowed for her, making Tony snort and Mia to giggle.

''Mia, do you mind, keep our guest some company, in the kitchen?'' Tony asked. Mia looked between the two men. ''I promise he doesn't talk as much as I do''

''That's not a hard thing to accomplish, DiNozzo''

''Love you too, dad'' Tony grinned, then passed them and went to the hallway and up the stairs.

Mia frowned, as she looked from the hallway to Gibbs and back again. Dad? But... She didn't understand. Mr. DiNozzo, didn't even look like Mr. Gibbs. Plus the fact that they had two different surnames.

''I'm not his father'' Gibbs spoke softly, as he saw her trying to figure things out. She looked up to him. ''But he's my son'' He told her. ''Don't worry, surely you will understand, someday. Come on'' He gestured for her to follow, to the kitchen.

**…**

Tony knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer. He opened it slowly and raised an eyebrow as he found Danni. She was sitting on top of her desk, leaning against the window looking outside, but her eyes were closed and her breath was even.

''_Little early to sleep. 6:30 pm_'' Tony thought. ''Danni'' He said softly. His instinct was to shake her, but it felt like a bad idea. He wasn't sure why though. ''Danni. Come on, dinner's waiting'' He took a step closer. ''Danni, Wake up'' He said a little loud.

Danni's eyes snapped open and she bounced her head against the window. ''Ow!'' She hissed. She glared at Tony. She pulled her sleeves of her long sleeved shirt down. ''Jesus, don't sneak up on me''

''Sorry'' Tony apologized. ''I wanted to say that dinner is almost ready, but you were asleep and I was just trying to wake you''

''Yeah, yeah'' Danni dismissed. ''What's for dinner?''

''Steaks'' Tony told her.

''Steaks?'' Danni asked. ''Just that, or is there something else? Like vegetables, perhaps''

''I'm sure Gibbs, got some salads too'' Tony said as he was about to turn and walk out of the room.

''Gibbs? What is Gibbs?'' Danni asked.

Tony chuckled as he turned back around. ''Gibbs is our visitor. I'm sure you heard me talking about the visitor, when you sat on the stairs'' With that he turned around again and went down the stairs.

Danni stood there looking at him, wondering how the hell he knew she was there.

**…**

Danni came down, but the living room was empty. The movie was (still) paused and she could hear talking coming from the dining room and kitchen. She walked through the living room and walked into into dining room. Mia sat at the dining room table, swing her legs back and forth. From her spot she could look into the kitchen and she was observing to the two men, who were just talking nothing in the kitchen.

Danni quietly pulled a chair back and sat down next to her sister, wondering how long it would take for the two men to notice her. Like her sister she observed the men, the gray haired one, more than the brown haired one of minute.

The first expression she got from the man was confidence, intimidating, hard and no nonsense. But there was a underlying thing that told him he wasn't all that. And if she didn't know better she saw a hit of pain in his body language. She wasn't sure though.

''There you are'' Tony's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see the two men now in the dining room as well. ''Danni, I want you to meet, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs this is Danni Covelli''

Danni looked at the gray man and had to smirk. ''What the hell of a name is that?'' She asked.

''One that my father gave me'' Gibbs said gruffly.

''That is unfortunate'' Danni grumbled.

''Danni!'' Tony snapped.

''Sorry'' Danni apologized, looking from Tony to Gibbs.

''I get it. Tony had to laugh too, when he first heard it'' Gibbs grinned at the younger man, remembering their conversation at Tony's station that day so long ago.

**.._Flashback.. _**

_Gibbs stroked his wrists as they were released from the cuffs. ''You don't do a lot of undercover work do you?'' _

_''Do you? You just got arrested'' Tony retorted._

_''I let you... arrest me'' Gibbs corrected. _

_''Let? Ha! Who are you kidding. I chased you half a block and I had you like a gazelle on the Serengeti!'' Tony looked at his partner. ''Am I wrong?'' _

_Danny shook his head. ''No'' _

_Tony looked back at Gibbs. ''So what am I supposed to call you, Special Agent uh... Leroy?'' _

_His partner shrugged unenthusiastically. _

_''Jethro'' Tony tried. Danny shuddered this time. ''It's a little Beverly Hill billy's'' He threw his pen on his desk. ''Gibbs it is, I guess''  
_

_**...End Flashback...**_

''And you snap at me for doing so?'' Danni glared at the brown haired man.

''It's different'' Tony said.

''Different how?'' Danni raised an eyebrow.

''It just is'' Tony stated seriously now, glaring back and Danni knew the discussion was over.

''What are we having for dinner?'' Danni changed the subject.

''Like I said, steaks'' Tony answered.

''Got some salads for you too'' Gibbs added.

''Thank you'' Danni nodded at him. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony, who just frowned at her mood swings. They weren't just teenage mood swings and he knew it.

They ate in silence and without any resistance, Danni and Mia both did the dishes. He made them do it the old fashioned way and Tony checked in with them, seeing if they put the stuff away in the right place. It was just his way to show them where everything was supposed to go.

Gibbs observed the girls. Like Tony already had pointed out, non verbally, something wasn't right with Danni's behavior. Maybe this was her trying. But what was she trying? Was she really trying, being her self or was there something else?

Mia was aware of the observing eyes, but wasn't to annoyed or scared by it. It was very different than _those_ eyes. She didn't want to remember those eyes, but every time people stared, it did. These two men, both didn't have those eyes.

She glanced at her big sister. While Danni was putting the plates into cabinets, she had the nervous habit to pull on the hair band around her wrist. She did that for several reasons. When she was nervous, when she had to keep herself calm and not fall out to someone. And to distract herself...

Mia seriously didn't know which one of the reasons it was now. She just hoped it was one of the first two options, rather then the last one Danni had many ways to express herself, and people only saw her rough, hard-ass attitude, but she had more ways and one of them scared Mia more than anything.

* * *

_**Yeah! Chapter 4 is a wrap :) hope you liked it. Tell me your thoughts in a review! **__**Like any other writer i like to hear what my readers have to say. Just keep the ''Happy thoughts'' in mind. (and the fact that i am Dutch from Origion and dyslectic!)**_

_**Update soon! :D **_

_**-x- Leonie**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Guys! **_

_**I wanted to apologize for the long delay. 2,5 weeks ago i sort of broke my joint/hand thingy. (don't know what it's called in english... the place that attaches my forefinger to my hand) and I wasn't really able to type or write with my left hand. Of course i have to be one of few people to e left haha. But i got the tape/ cast off couple of days ago. Still hurts, but the painkillers help. (luckily i don't react like Tony does to them, mainly because it's a lowe dose xD)**_

_**Aaaaanywaaays... Thank you soooo much for your reviews. i absolutely loved every single one of them. how simple or how long it maybe. i just love knowing you all enjoy my story.**_

_**So... Enjoy your reading! :)**_

* * *

After they had finished doing the dishes, Danni was gone as fast as she could, back to her room. Mia finished watching the movie and then Tony led her back up stairs. He handed her her pajama's and went back to the door. He stopped and turned to her once again. ''If you need anything, just come downstairs or call, okay?'' He told her. Mia nodded in acceptance. She appreciated it that he let her by herself. Some others thought she wasn't capable of doing things herself. She smiled a sad smile. ''Goodnight'' He told her, turned off the big light and closed the door behind him.

Mia turned around and changed into her pajamas. That was pink with white plaid on both parts. Once done, she pulled back the covers and climbed in, pulling the covers back over her, and fastened them over her small body, like a cocoon. Only her head was sticking out as she looked around the dimmed lighted room. She always kept the bedside light on, the first (and second) night. So she could fully inspect all the corners and hiding places... you know, just in case.

**...**

Tony walked up the second stairs of the house. As he came there he saw that the door was ajar, but the lights were out. He opened it slightly more and looked in. He had done a good job, setting the bed under the skylight window, as the light of the outside, made Danni's face unsearchable for anything. Distress, fear, peace?

Leaning his head against the door frame he looked at her for a couple of more minutes. He didn't know what he wanted to find, or what he expected to find there, but her face was unreadable. The oldest sister had a great mask, placed on her face. Even when she was asleep. He wasn't sure about the many mood swings he had seen in only half a day, but he was certain that they weren't unconsciously, like other teenagers. There was something else and he didn't understand why Amanda hadn't told him about this. Didn't they know or see?

Tony sighed. ''Night Danni'' He whispered to the sleeping form as he again closed the door. Not totally, just like he had found it. Slightly ajar. He made his way down the stairs again.

Danni opened her eyes and looked at the ray of light that came from the door. ''Good night'' She whispered. She closed her eyes again, but it caused a single tear, make his way down her cheek and fall onto her pillow.

**…**

Tony plopped down on his couch, and groaned in frustration, leaning his head back against the backrest.

''Tired already?'' Gibbs' voice rang through the large living room, as he came in from the dining room, holding one beer in each hand. Tony lifted his head up to look at the older man. Gibbs handed a beer to Tony, who took it appreciatively, then sat down next to him.

''Thanks. And no, I just hate it when I can't read people'' Tony said. ''And Danni is a girl that is trying very hard and succeeding to be unreadable''

''Comes with years of practice, Tony'' Gibbs told him. ''Doubt she learned this just in a year'' He took a swig from his beer. ''Did that Amanda woman, say anything about it?''

''No'' Tony shook his head. ''She was only talking about her wrong way of dealing, you know her record, the fighting, her short temper. And a little about her protective behavior with Mia. Amanda was more concerned about Mia. And I see why, but there something with Danni— I don't know what it is, but it... scares me, to be honest''

Gibbs had to agree with that. He had never seen a girl that age with that look in her eyes. As if nothing mattered, in a bad way, that is. Given up all hope and just waited for worst to come. But that she does everything to keep her sister with her, she's always looking at her. It was more than the protective sister. ''It's not normal'' He agreed. ''But you will figure it out'' He reassured. ''If anyone can get through to these kids, it will be you. Just be yourself''

Tony smiled sadly. ''Thanks. Just wanted your opinion about it'' They were silent for a moment as they just drank from their beers. ''So'' Tony began again, the tone in his voice immediately a lot lighter then before. ''How did Jenny take the news?''

Gibbs smirked. ''she wasn't pleased'' He said with satisfaction. ''I think she's worried that the solve ratings will drop''

Tony rolled his eyes. ''Dare she care about her agents for a change'' He said. '' I don't understand how you could—''

Gibbs glared at his substitutive son. ''Don't go there'' He all but growled. ''Just like the other three, it was a mistake'' Talking about his ex-wives.

Tony chuckled. ''Remember when Shannon told us how she wanted to hit Stephanie after she hit you with a baseball bat. You could just hear the fury coming from her voice. So frustrated that she never was able to pick things up''

Gibbs' glare vanished and laughed with Tony. He would have loved to see that. ''Shannon would have won. No one touches her family''

Tony's laugh subsided. ''I have no doubt in that'' He shook his head. ''I feel the same, you know. Do you know what Danni said?'' Gibbs shook his head. ''She couldn't understand me. Why I would Give up my 'perfect and happy family', to do this''

''Well, then you just have to show her'' Gibbs stated.

''Yeah, I think I do'' Tony sighed.

Gibbs downed the last of his beer and stood up. He suppressed an grimace once again, before turning to Tony. ''I'll be going home. Promised to visit Mason''

Tony nodded. ''And we Gibbs men do not break promises''

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at him. _''We _Gibbs men''

''Oh uh...'' Tony trailed off then just shrugged with a sheepish grin.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. When was the boy going to learn that those things he says are not unwelcome? Especially when he says it with such honesty. He gave Tony a pat on the back of his head, that wasn't his usual hit. ''Night, son'' He said and turned around. ''Call if you need anything''

''I will. Night, dad'' Tony said. He watched after Gibbs as he disappeared to the hallway. A moment later he heard his front door open and close. He sat there in silence for a moment, a small smile on his face.

''Hope you're still hear us, Shannon and Kelly'' He said softly. It had been so long ago that he had heard them or talked to them. He was beginning to miss it. If it was because he didn't live at the Gibbs residence anymore or some other reason he didn't know. But he hoped that they still kept an eye on them, he liked the idea of someone watching his back, while he wasn't there. He sighed and took his bottle to the kitchen. Then turned off all the lights downstairs and made his way to his own bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**…**

Mia opened her eyes, then shut them again as the light hit her. She waited a moment, before she opened them again, this time a lot slower. Now did she remember that she had forgotten to close the black curtain, with a dark gray flower design. She pulled off the thick duvets, she sat on the edge of the bed and turned off the light that she had kept on during the night.

She didn't hear anything, the house was needle drop silent. She stood up and scratched the back of her head with one hand, and her belly with the other as she yawned. She walked to the door, but then stopped before she opened it. Her hand on the doorknob.

Was she allowed to go downstairs, when nobody was there? Actually, was she allowed to go out of her room at all, with the man was still asleep. She guessed he was asleep anyway... but she really had to go to the bathroom.

She bit her bottom lip, while slowly turning the knob and opening the door. She was grateful that it was new house that didn't made sounds yet. She peeked out, but no one was there. She tiptoed to the first door she reached, knowing it was the bathroom. She did her thing as fast as she could there, then flushed the toilet. She washed her hands, then made her way back to the door. As she came out though, the door on the side of the hall opened, with Tony coming out. She stood frozen once again, just like yesterday, when the gray— Gibbs suddenly stood in the living room.

Tony let out a loud yawn, and as his eyes opened after that they focused on the small girl standing in his hallway. It took only a second to remember what happened yesterday. ''Mia'' He said his voice still full with sleep. She only looked at him, with big eyes. Tony looked at his watch. '*7:12 am*. ''You're up early'' Mia nodded slowly, not saying a word. She still didn't know if she was allowed to be here if he wasn't up.

''What's wrong?'' Tony asked, as he saw her slightly scared eyes, but she stopped the slow pace, back to her room. She looked at him now as if she was confused. He walked towards her, carefully. He knelled down in front of her, Her eyes following him with the motion. ''Mia, I understand a lot, but sometimes you have to explain to me what's wrong. Makes things easier''

Mia looked at him for a moment, debating with herself, if she could. The man didn't seem angry that she was out of her room, in fact she even saw him smile through his sleepy gaze with he spotted her. As if he was happy to see her. She opened her mouth, but closed it again. Tony just waited patiently.

It took another moment, but then, ''Posso scendere le scale da solo?'' Mia asked in a whisper. Tony almost missed it, so quietly. (Am I allowed to go downstairs alone?)

Tony smiled at the girl. ''You can go downstairs whenever you want. You can grab something to drink and if you can't get the mug or glasses, there's an step stool beside the back door. There's milk and juice in the fridge or just a glass of water. Just don't open the doors, if you don't know who it is, understood?'' He explained. Mia nodded excitedly. ''Now, do you want to change first or do you want breakfast first?'' Tony asked.

Mia didn't need to think. ''Colazione'' She said, but still her whisper remained. (Breakfast)

Tony nodded and straightened again. He gestured a hand to the stairs. ''You first, my lady'' He said with a English accent. Mia giggled softly and made her way downstairs, Tony trailing behind her with a smile.

**…**

Tony and Mia were silent eating pancakes on the breakfast counter in the kitchen, when they heard feet rapping above them. They knew that Danni was coming down the stairs. On the first floor, though it stopped.

''Mia?'' Danni voice traveled from upstairs.

''Al piano di sotto!'' Mia called back, to surprise of Tony. Mia's eyes went wide when she realized that she almost yelled and she glanced at Tony. She did see the surprise on his face, but also the amusement. She was confused by that. Did he allow her to yell in the house? (Downstairs!)

Again the rapping of feet on the stairs were heard only a little bit closer. A moment later Danni came to a halt by the door post separating the dining room with the kitchen. Tony looked up to see her standing there, with a gray sweatpants and a black long sleeved shirt.

''Mia'' Danni said with a sigh of... relief?

Mia smiled at her, then put another piece of pancake in her mouth and chewed it. Turned out that this Tony guy, could make really good pancakes.

Danni, looked at her sister, then made her way in. She silently sat down next to Mia, placed her elbows on the counter and placed her head in her hands.

''Same as Mia and I, Danni?'' Tony asked standing up and going to stove and turned around to see she only nodded. He watched her for a moment. ''Didn't sleep well?'' He asked.

''I slept fine'' Danni snapped at him.

''Oh'' Tony only said, knowing that it wasn't the case. He could see dark circles under her eyes. He let it slide and made some pancakes for her too. She accepted them with a nod, but other then that, didn't say anything. ''I want you getting dressed after breakfast. We're going to the mall''

Danni did look up at that. She looked at her sister, who was just as surprised. ''Why?''

Ton finished the pancakes and put them on a plate. ''Well'' He began when he placed the plate with cutlery in front of the oldest girl. ''I have to do groceries, cause I didn't expect extra residents so fast, but also because of something else''

''What?'' Danni wanted to know.

''I'll explain when we get there'' Tony told her. ''Now eat up'' He pointed at her plate.

''I'm not hungry''

''You just said yes, when I asked you if I had to make you anything'' Tony frowned. She glared at him. ''You're eating it up, or you aren't going to leave that chair'' He glared back.

''Does that mean, I don't have to go _shopping_ with you?'' She asked smugly.

''No!'' Tony exclaimed. ''That means we aren't going at all and that means you just ruined a perfectly fun day for your sister''

''I'm fourteen, I can be alone at home you know'' Danni said angrily.

''Right now you're acting like a little child'' Tony stated. ''And little kids don't stay home alone''

''My parents let me stay home alone with Mia all the time, when I was a little kid'' Danni raised her voice.

''Yeah, well, I'm not your father, now am I?'' Tony said in a low voice, that stated he was serious. He heard a gasp coming from Mia, but stayed focused on Danni. The look in her eyes, met the dark circles under them. She looked at him, with pure shock. There was a long moment of silence, and Tony saw a chance in her expression. Immediately he regretted that he had said something, but before he could say anything Danni was off running.

''Shit'' Tony ran a hand over his face and ran after her. ''Danni!'' He was just in time to see the door from the downstairs bathroom, move, but not close totally. He stopped his run as he came towards the door and instead approached the door slowly.

He closed his eyes when he heard the familiar sound of someone throwing up. He pushed the door open, to see her just flushing the toilet. ''Hey''

''Go away'' Her voice trembling. She stood up and went to the sink, turned on the tap and held her hands under the water. Then she brought it to her face.

''See I can't do that'' Tony stated.

''Its simple, Mr DiNozzo'' Danni snapped, turning of the tap with angry force. ''Just simply turn around and slam the fucking door behind you!''

''Hey! No swearing'' Danni rolled her eyes. ''What happened?'' Tony asked.

''Nothing'' Danni pushed passed him and went back to the living room as if nothing had happened.

''Stop it Danielle'' Tony called out. He wasn't surprised to see her stop, nor the shiver that visibly ran down her spin.

''Don't... call me that'' Danni said. Her voice was empty, but had a dangerous tone.

''I'm sorry'' Tony said, though he wasn't sure why he had said it. True he knew it had to do with the fact that he had said, he wasn't her father, but how did that set her off.

Danni's eyes went wide and she spun around. ''What?'' She asked in disbelieve.

''I'm sorry'' Tony repeated and he took a step forward. ''For saying what I said in the kitchen and for calling you by your full name''

''Why would you be sorry for that?'' Danni frowned.

''I don't know—''

''If you don't know, then why are you apologizing?'' Danni cut in. ''You make no sense!''

''You don't want to be called by your full name. You made that clear. It's a simple fact and simpe to respect and I forgot. _That's_ why I'm sorry'' Tony explained, again taking a few steps forward. ''What I don't understand is why you threw up, just now'' Silence. Tony glanced up, because he was well aware of the extra pair of eyes, that looked around the corner. When it remained silent, Tony looked at Danni again. He knew he had to choose one of the two subject to go further into the chose to second one.

''My full name is Anthony'' He said quietly. ''But, I don't want people call me that either. There are only a hand full of people, who had get away with that''

Danni looked at him. ''Why don't you want people to call you that?''

Tony took a deep breath. ''Because my father used to call me that. Next to 'Junior' and just plain out '_boy_'. Took me a long time to get over it that every time someone called me that, not to be reminded of my father'' He glanced down as she began to pull on her hair band on her wrist. ''Is that why you don't people call you that? Because your father would call you that?'' He asked softly.

She didn't answer or look at him, instead raised the speed on her hair band.

He heard the hair band snap several more times against her wrist, before he couldn't stand it to be the only sound in the house. ''Danni?''

''Can I go eat my breakfast?'' She asked suddenly.

Tony pursed his lips into a thin line, but didn't push further. He knew he had hit something and he just wanted one answer. But she didn't give in and he didn't want to set her off to throw up again. Whatever the reason for that was.

''Yeah, put the plates into the dishwasher when you finished and then go get dressed, because _you're going_ with me and Mia to the mall. Understood?''

Danni nodded. ''Yes, Sir'' She said quietly and went to the kitchen.

''Danni'' Tony spoke once again, just as Danni was at the door post (archway?). Danni met Mia's eyes, and she could see that tears had left her eyes. Mia's eyes red rimmed. She broke the contact and turned around. ''I'm not a Sir. I work for a living'' He smiled inside as he used Gibbs' words.

Without a word Danni turned around and went back to the kitchen.

**…**

Tony sat waiting in the living room, waiting for the two young girls to come down, dressed and ready. He sighed. ''Guess it don't matter how old they are. Girls just take longer'' He grumbled, softly. Still he was amused by that thought. Had anyone told him that he would have two girls in his house at the age of 37, he would have laughed hard at the other one.

He heard only one pair of feet slowly coming down the stairs and he stood up to go to the hallway. Just as he got there, he saw that only Mia had come down. ''Where's your sister?''

Mia looked at him, then whispered a soft, ''Bagno'' (bathroom)

''Again?'' Tony asked, but Mia just shrugged. ''Hm. Danni!'' He called out.

''What?'' Came a snapped remark back. Tony frowned as he found something else in her voice, he couldn't put his finger on.

''You got one minute to come down'' He ordered.

**…**

Danni sighed. ''I'll be there in a minute'' She called back.

''That's what I said, wasn't it?'' Tony said.

Danni rolled her eyes again. Seriously? why was the man so damn... dry? Irritating? She looked in the mirror above the sink, to see if she was finished. She little make up was (back) in place. She looked down at the sink and that too was clean. She rolled down her sleeve again and took a deep breath, before she exited the bathroom and went down.

**…**

''That will be all, Mr. Toruw'' Gibbs said as he collected his files together. ''Thanks for you statement''

Right after Gibbs had come into the work this morning, they had caught a case. Out of habit McGee wanted to call Tony, but Gibbs had reminded him that Tony was unavailable for at least a couple of weeks. Right now he was finished with taking a statement of a man that made his gut clench together. With the vie he got from the man, he would rather have him here as a suspect. Paul Toruw.

The older man, well probably a little older then Gibbs himself, had a bad thing around him. Gibbs just couldn't put a finger on what that something was. And he hated when that happened. It was the same thing he and Tony both had last night, talking about Danni.

The man had lightly graying black hair. His eyes were dark brown. He was tanned as if he had been out of the country and gone somewhere where it was tropical. Looking at his suit, Gibbs didn't doubt he had the money to do that too.

''Someone will come in a minute to escort you out'' He continued, as he stood up. ''Please stay close, in case we need to ask you more question''

''Certainly Special Agent Gibbs'' The man smiled, and that didn't do anything good with Gibbs. ''It's my pleasure to help your agency'' He grinned then. Gibbs knew that many women would melt when he did that, much like with Tony. But this smile was fake in an whole other level. It make him think of Senior and that was certainly not a person he wanted to think of. ''Besides, I can use a vacation in D.C. Until this is solved'' The man added.

He just gave a nod and exited the interrogation room. He wasn't surprised when he saw Chris coming out of the observation room, with Ziva. He closed the door behind him and looked them. ''What do you think?'' He asked them.

''He's hiding something'' Ziva concluded. ''But I couldn't find a lie''

''I didn't either, Sir'' Chris joined. ''Whatever it is with that man. I don't think it had anything to do with the case''

''Doesn't he remind you of someone, Ziva?'' Gibbs asked, wanting to know that he wasn't the only one.

Ziva looked at him, at the closed door and back at Gibbs again. ''I am not sure. But his behavior, his charming way, the suit, the grin... is does remind you of a certain man doesn't it?''

Chris looked between the two, as they stayed silent for a moment. ''Can you inform me as well?'' He asked.

They ignored him for a moment. ''He isn't married and doesn't have kids, Gibbs'' Ziva told him. ''We've looked that up''

''Hmm. Good'' Gibbs nodded. ''It's nothing, Waite. Escort him out, please'' He ordered.

''Yes, Sir'' Chris said and went into the interrogation room.

Gibbs and Ziva both started walking back to the bullpen, just as Olivia came around the corner with a smile and three cups. ''There you Guys are'' She said cheerfully as always.

Gibbs smirked. ''We could have come down to get the coffee, Liv''

''I know'' She grinned. ''But I had my break and wanted to see my favorite costumers. So hear you are'' She handed a cup to him and a cup of tea to Ziva.

''That is very kind of you, Olivia'' Ziva said. ''Thank you''

''You're welcome'' Olivia smiled, she looked back at Gibbs. ''Just say 'thank you, Olivia' ''

Gibbs looked at her and silently took a long sip from his fresh hot coffee. He took his time savoring the perfect taste and swallowing. ''Thank you, Olivia'' He then said with a smile. Silence. His smile faded, as he saw the color drain from her face. ''Liv?'' He asked.

''You alright?'' Ziva asked, but again, no answer.

''This way, Mr. Toruw'' Chris said from behind them and walked towards them. He stopped as he spotted Olivia. ''Hey, girl'' He said with a smile. ''That for me?'' He nodded to the remaining cup in her hand.

Olivia, snapped out her stupor. ''Y-yes'' She stammered, as she handed the cup to Chris.

''You're a life savior'' Chris said, as he began to walk again.

''Such a nice looking girl'' The man that was with him smiled warmly, at her. ''Taking good care of the agents. Hope I will get a coffee from you some day'' He finished with again a smile, then went to follow Chris.

Gibbs, narrowed his eyes at the older mans back, until he rounded the corner. He looked back at Olivia, who had become completely white and tried to catch her breath as if she had run a mile.

Olivia saw Gibbs open his mouth to ask again if she was alright, but suddenly, her legs gave out and darkness overtook her...

* * *

_**Ow the first real cliffie. hihi. Don't you just hate them while reading and love them while writing? I do!**_

_**Well? What do you think? leave a review. I love getting those. Make me smile for just that couple of moments. **_

_**Update Soon! -X- Leonie**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews and welcome to the couple of new followers. I love you guys. Every single one of you!**_

_**Got nothing more to say today! so here you go, the next chapter :D**_

_**Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

Gibbs sat on a chair watching the still not awoken Olivia. It had been half an hour an he was trying to figure out, what the hell just had happened. First she was cheery, like she didn't have a worry in the world, then she went white as a ghost and a second later that Chris left, she just passed out.

And now here they were an half hour later. On the futon in Abby's lab. The Goth had asked was was going on and Gibbs told him what he knew, which is not much. Ducky had checked her over for a moment, surprised that she didn't wake up, while he did so. He suggested that he would let her be for the moment, and if she didn't wake by herself in a hour of time, he would try and help her with that.

Olivia. Gibbs smiled. Tony's best friend and his family. In some ways she reminded him of Kelly. Her way of thinking, her interests. She wouldn't look like Kelly at all, if his little girl had the chance to grow up, but he had no doubt that she would have gotten along with Kelly and Maddie if they were the same age. All in all, this woman was family, just as much as Tony was.

He was brought out of his thoughts, when she began to stir a little. Knowing that she was waking up. Her face, turned to him and slowly her eyes opened just for a spit second. They stayed closed for a moment longer and then opened again. She tried to focus on something off the unfamiliar room and found Gibbs sitting next to the bed on a desk chair.

''Morning'' He said, with a soft smile on his face.

Olivia groaned, a headache starting at the throbbing place on the back of her head. ''Please tell me, this doesn't come from one of your head-slaps''

''No'' Gibbs chuckled, but his humor faded. ''You hit your head. You passed out on us''

''I uh... oh'' Olivia paused. She sat up on the futon. ''Why?''

''You tell me'' Gibbs said, watching her. He wasn't sure, she really couldn't remember or just played dumb.

''I don't remember—'' She frowned in thought. ''I remember bringing you coffee, then you saying thank you, but then everything goes black'' Olivia explained. She looked around in the room. ''Where am I?''

''Abby's office'' Gibbs replied. ''She stays overnight often so she has a futon placed''

''Smart''

They were both silent for a moment, then Gibbs just asked, ''Does the name Paul Toruw sound familiar?''

Olivia stared at him, blinking in surprise. ''Paul Tor— No. no it doesn't''

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. ''You are lying''

''No I'm not. Look I have to get back to work and so do you. You have a case to solve''

''Gave the lead to Chris'' Gibbs stated.

''You just gave the lead away? There's something wrong with you?''

''_Yes_'' Gibbs thought to himself. ''Don't change the subject, Olivia'' Olivia stood up and tried to walk out of the small office, but a strong grip on her upper arm prevented that. ''Oh no you don't'' Gibbs said, pulling her back, so that she fell back on the futon.

''I don't know him, Gibbs'' She repeated, a pleading edge to just let it go.

''You are lying'' Gibbs also repeated. Silence as she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs, looking down at her feet. ''Olivia—''

''Do you think he recognized me?'' She asked in a whisper.

''I... no. I don't think so'' Gibbs frowned. She sighed in relief. ''How do you know him?''

He could see Olivia thinking over her thoughts. ''He was a business partner of my father's when I was an teenager'' She explained.

''Okay, that's explains how you know him'' Gibbs said. ''Do you also know why you passed out?'' He watched as her eye begin to water and her body began to tremble. Gibbs got up from his chair and sat down next to her on the bed. ''Talk to me''

''Why was he here?'' She asked

''He's a witness in the case''

''A witness... no... no suspect?''

''Why would he be?'' Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

''I... I don't know''

''Olivia, stop lying to me'' Gibbs said, his voice full with concern.

''Please don't tell, Tony'' Olivia voice cracked as she could hold the tears from falling any longer.

Gibbs sighed. ''In order to promise that, I have to know what's wrong''

''Paul... tha— that man . He's...'' She choked on a sob. ''Shit Gibbs... He was Caden's father'' She cried and leaned heavily against Gibbs.

''Caden... you mean?'' He remembered that name. She had only spoke of him with the name once, but he wouldn't forget the name of the baby she lost when she was fifteen. ''Ah hell'' He sighed as he put his arms around her still thin body and held her as she cried.

''I didn't want to, I promise, I didn't'' She pleaded for him to believe her.

''I have not one doubt in that, Liv'' Gibbs assured and hugged her tighter. That wasn't any better, than thinking she just made a mistake. ''Does Tony know Toruw?''

Olivia nodded against him. ''He does. I think he would remember him. Tony didn't like him from the first time they bumped into each other in my house. Said he didn't like the feeling he got from him''

''Did you ever talked about it? With anyone?'' Gibbs asked quietly. He was smiling inside at the thought of Tony's gut feeling developed at such a young age.

''No'' Olivia shook her head. ''I blocked it. I never thought about it— never wanted to think about it, anyway. It didn't happen. After a while I just moved on. Then I discovered I was pregnant and it was easy to just go with the people who thought I slept around. My parents threw me out of the house, disowned me, and then two months later Nick did the same to me and Tony, when somebody thought it was funny to start the rumor that _Tony_ was the one that got me pregnant. Others seemed to believe it easily.''

''Tony told me the the last part'' Gibbs spoke quietly. ''He really doesn't know that you were... uhm.. you know?''

''He doesn't and I want to keep it that way'' Olivia stated, pulling back slightly. ''What are you going to do with this information?''

''I don't have evidence, I only have your word which I trust with all my heart, but as much as I hate to say it, I can't do anything''

''Figured as much. Not that I wanted you to do anything, in the first place. I just want to get back to work an forgot I saw him''

''No. You're not going to forget'' Gibbs stated.

''Huh?''

''We're going to talk about everything'' Gibbs said as a matter-of-fact. ''Tonight''

''We are?''

''Yes''

''Why?''

''Because it's time to tell your story, Olivia'' Gibbs told her.

Olivia opened her mouth again, but this time nothing came out. ''I don't think I'm ready Gibbs''

Gibbs sighed at the sound in her voice, reminded her of a little girl who thought she was too small to try something. ''You are ready, Olivia''

''I don't know'' Olivia whispered.

''I do. You're not the same vulnerable woman anymore, you are stronger then ever before and you are ready to tell, just like Tony was'' Gibbs pulled her back again.

''Gibbs?''

''Yeah''

''For what it's worth, my wish was the same as Tony's''

''Hmm.. and what's that?''

''I really wish I had you as my father instead my asshole one''

Gibbs let out air through his nose. ''Yeah, me too''

He knew that if in some way, this all had gone differently, if Shannon and Kelly had lived and he was introduced in some way, to Tony and Olivia when they were kids. He had no doubt they would've have ended up in his house with adoption papers signed. Not only because he knew he was going to hunt down Tony's father, and Olivia's parents... although he still didn't that part of her story. But also, because he knew Shannon all too well. Her heart so pure, always fighting for what was right. Plus the fact that after they had discovered that Shannon couldn't have kids on her own anymore, they had talked about adopting a child.

Unfortunately they never had the chance to finish that conversation.

They sat there for several moments longer. Gibbs called Ducky to see if she really was okay now that she was awake. Ducky had send her home and take the day off. She agreed, but not before she again made Gibbs promise to not tell Tony. He would go on a hunt if he knew what had really happened. And she knew that had his own priorities right now. She couldn't burden him with more. Gibbs had agreed, in defeat.

Gibbs had decided that this day sucked. A case with no leads and if they had, they were all dead ends, Olivia's past that came up, and more importantly, was the fact that the pain in his back was getting very hard to just ignore and that he was actually grateful to give Chris the lead that he could rest, which scared him a little bit, because he didn't _rest_. Not on the clock anyways.

One thing that was good today, is that the annoying trembling in his hands or legs, didn't came up yet. He just hoped that he didn't jinx it, as he thought about it.

_**…**_

In a other place in D.C. Tony and the two girls stepped out of the car, as he had parked it on the overcrowded parking lot of the Mall.

''So what are we doing here again?'' Danni asked, as if nothing had ever happened and with a new tone of... cheerfulness in her voice, that Tony knew was fake. Her hair was in a low tail and she had the hood of her jacket over her head.

''Groceries. I have to store in some thing and buy, ingredients to make dinner for at least a couple of days'' Tony explained. ''Then I'll give you both some money''

''Us?'' Danni asked as her little sister looked at the Italian man in disbelieve.

''Yes'' Tony nodded.

''Why would you do that?'' Danni frowned.

''Well, I just noticed that you just brought clothes... but nothing else'' Tony said. ''Well except for the sketchbook of course'' He smiled at Mia. ''And your rooms or you don't have anything that is yours in it. I just thought you wanted to decorate or wanted something that is yours. It can be anything you want''

''Seriously?'' Danni asked. Tony nodded. She narrowed her eyes. ''What's the catch?''

Tony frowned. ''Why would there be a catch? I just want you to decorate your room, and/or buy something you like''

''So you don't want anything in exchange?''

''No Danni, I don't want anything from you'' Tony assured. He glanced at Mia who swallowed. ''Why would you ask that?''

''Just wondering'' Danni shrugged and began walking towards the big building.

Tony looked at the youngest Italian and then held out his hand with a smile. Mia looked up at him with surprise, but hesitantly slid her small hand into his. Tony squeezed it a little, before starting walking and catching up with Danni before she entered the building.

Tony did his groceries at the supermarket at normal speed. Mia held onto the card tightly while Danni, shuffled behind them, arms crossed and looking around. When they came into the pathways with sweets and cookies and other candy stuff, Tony grinned wickedly and grabbed several things.

Mia gaped with big eyes. Never had anyone bought so much sweetness for them. Never! Danni merely rolled her eyes and sighed. Though she was somewhat amused by his childish behavior in this pathway.

_**…**_

After that was done Tony sat the cart in the middle of the mall. He grabbed his wallet and took out two bills of 50 dollars. He studied them for a moment them gave them each a bill.

''You both get this and you can now buy whatever you want for you room, or something that you're interested in. But when you're done, I want you to give me the receipt and the rest of the money, if you have left back to me'' Tony explained the plan.

''50 dollars each?'' Danni was surprised now herself, Mia just looked at the money that Tony had handed to them.

''Yes''

''Uhm... Wow'' Danni said as if she had never seen the bill in her hand before.

''Well, come on, you two lead and I will follow you'' Tony said with a grin.

Together they went in several shops and stores. Tony never really was someone to shop all afternoon, but he was willing to just let them be. He wasn't surprised when they stopped in front of a clothing store, but was surprised at how fast, they were out of there. Mia hadn't bought a thing and Danni, who gave him the receipt had only bought three tank tops. A red one, blue one and a black one, in total for 9 dollars. They were on sale.

She gave also the money back to Tony. He raised an eyebrow at her in surprise. ''You don't want anything more?'' He asked

''I don't know what to get, Mr. DiNozzo. It's not like I haven't anything I need'' She shrugged.

He looked at her for a moment, then down to the smaller sister. ''Well, you can take Mia to some stores, I'm sure she wants to see if she likes anything. I'll wait there for you. You have half an hour''

''Sure, come on _Sorellina_'' Danni grabbed Mia's hand and started going to a place she thought her sister would like. (little sister)

Tony went over to the place what he had said he was going to be and took a table. A moment later a young woman around 20 years old, came towards him. ''Hello'' She smiled. ''Can I get you anything?''

''A coffee, with hazelnut and extra sugar will do'' He smiled politely back.

''Right away, Sir'' She said and then hurried to the kitchen. After only a minute or two, she was back. ''Here you go, Sir. Anything else?''

Tony took the sugar and opened it, poring it into his coffee. He repeated that with the second sack of sugar. He stirred it, then tried the coffee. ''No, it's perfect'' He told her. She nodded and walked away to help the others.

Tony grabbed something about of the backpack he had brought with him and laid in on the table. It was note block, a newer one. He wrote in it everything he had come to know about Mia and Danni. It helped him analyze characteristics and personality. Mia was easy to describe, but he didn't underestimate that something happened to her or that her life at her real parents home, was difficult.

What he was concerned about, was the fact that nobody had described Danni, other than annoying, difficult, lack of respect, temper. Angry. Yes she was angry, did have a temper and maybe difficult. But she wasn't annoying at all and she didn't have a lack of respect. She called him Sir several times, and he didn't find a single tone of venom or disrespect in them. She called him that because she did have good manners. She did the things he asked her to do mostly without question. Of course she did ask questions, but that was normal in the first few days. It was only this morning that she went against him.

He couldn't understand her this morning. She lied about that she hadn't slept well. Why would she do that? It was completely understandable if she hadn't. Then he said something to set her off, puking in the downstairs bathroom and her dangerous tone when she told him, not to call her Danielle. But there was something else. Every time she got nervous or was about to lose her temper she would grab onto that hair band around her wrist. he didn't know why it was there, because she had her hair in a pony tail, a low tail or a braid like anyway.

The investigator in Tony wanted to unravel the mystery of Danni Covelli, but he was also aware that if he should find out, that there were multiple options of what to do—

''Mr. DiNozzo!'' A young voice, yelled pulling Tony out of his thoughts. Tony looked up and his eyes widened in disbelieve.

''Mia?'' He muttered. He stood up as the running little girl can into the coffee house. He almost fell, when the nine year old girl grabbed onto him and her hands gripped the back of his jacket. He could hear her cry. ''What happened?'' He asked ignoring all the stares he got.

''Mr. DiNozzo'' She cried. ''Danni! You gotta help her! She's so angry!''

Tony pulled the arms from around him and looked her in the eyes. He hated seeing the red rimmed eyes and the fresh tears that kept falling from her eyes. ''Where were you?''

Mia, grabbed his hands and all but dragged him through the mall. It wasn't a big place, but it was crowded. Tony saw where she was leading him too, as the place was even more crowded like a large group of people stood outside, looking in. He frowned, but knew it was connected with the panicked Mia.

He was busy going through the crowd when a scream tore from inside the store. He stopped, with widened eyes.

''That's Danni! Please Mr. DiNozzo. Do something'' Mia pleaded, as she pulled on his hands. Tony snapped back out of his shock and pushed himself through the crowd.

What he saw then, broke his heart. Danni sat in the middle of the small store, crossed legged and her hands against her ears. She was rocking slightly back and forth. It was not the Danni he had seen. He watched at the store owner came closer.

''Miss?'' He asked. Danni only let out a scream.

''Don't touch me! don't touch me! don't touch me!'' Danni cried. The store owner backed away and looked around, helplessly.

Tony let go of Mia's hand. ''Stay here'' He told her. Mia nodded and Tony slowly made his way to Danni. He looked at the store owner. ''What happened?''

''I don't know, Sir. She and the other girl were just looking around and. The smaller girl'' The owner pointed at Mia. ''Walked away a little bit, while she was looking over the spray cans. Then she saw a man talking to Mia and just flipped out''

Tony ran a hand over his face and nodded a thanks. He focused on Danni now, who was still rocking back and forth. ''Danni?''

Danni's head snapped up. Tony was shocked to see, her empty face. It was worse than this morning that was for sure. ''Vattene o ti giuro che ti ucciderò!'' She hissed at him. '(Go away or I swear, I'll kill you)

''Danni come on. There was nothing to worry about Mia's okay''

''Non è mai bene'' She murmured. (It's never okay).

''I promise'' Tony knelled down and reached for her. But before he knew it Danni grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He let out a squeak, but grabbed on to her turning her around, pulling her arms behind her and pulling her into his arms. Her arms were fastened between his chest and her back.

She struggled against him with full force. ''Let me go, You son of bitch, I'll kill you!'' Suddenly she stopped. ''I don't want to! Please please let me go! It will hurt. It always hurts''

Tony tried to stay calm. ''Calm down, Danni''

''I'm not Danni!'' Danni yelled.

Tony closed his eyes. ''_Shit. So much worse then I thought_'' He thought. ''Then who is this?''

''Danielle... Or Cat... I don't know!'' Danni said. ''I don't know! I don't know''

''And you're angry?'' Tony asked.

''Yes! Angry so angry! I want to kill him'' Danni growled, beginning to struggle again. Tony only tightened his arms around her. ''Please let me kill _him_. He hurt me. He hurt Mia, so much''

''Who?'' Tony asked, knowing at this state she would tell whatever he was asking.

''Daddy'' Danni said with a tone of a younger girl. Tony was trying to keep track of the different persons. ''I'll behave daddy, p-please don't h-hurt me''

''Danni, I'm going to lift you up and I'm going bring you somewhere else okay?''

''No, please don't hurt me. I'll behave, I'll be good. I do whatever you want. Please'' Danni pleaded, as Tony slowly stood up, with difficulty keeping her locked between his arms.

''Not going to hurt you'' Tony whispered in her ear. ''Come on, walk. I will lead''

For some reason, Danni obeyed and let Tony lead her out of the store. Others were just standing there and watching her. They didn't do anything, which surprised Tony also, but he was grateful for it. Mia followed hot on his heels, not once taking her eyes of her older sister.

''Sir?'' the store owner came after him.

''Yes?'' Tony sighed. He just wanted to get out of here as fast as he could with the girls.

''This are the stuff, they left behind in a basket. I think they wanted to buy it'' The store owner explained.

Tony looked down at the basket full of little things. ''Oh, sure. What do I owe you?''

''27,50''

Mia handed out the fifty dollar bill, but looked at Tony hesitantly.

''I''l just go and—''

Tony cut the man off. ''Keep the change, in exchange for the basket. I don't have time'' He grabbed the basket from the man, turned and pushed Danni forward, so that she walked again. He was more afraid by this Danni. The one that walked like a zombie and was speechless.

''Mr. DiNozzo, what are you going to do?'' Mia asked and Tony just now realized that she had spoken full sentences in English.

''I have a plan'' Tony said, not taking his eyes of Danni. ''Just hope that it will work''

Mia looked at him and her sister. She was worried. It had been so long since her sister had a panic attack, she had almost forgotten what it looked like. A year now. No one knew, because Danni would only have them at home. Home, where nobody cared about it. Where they would let Danni lock up into her bedroom until she was calm again. She may looked calm now, but one wrong thing and Mia knew she would lash out and really hurt someone. Mia also hoped that whatever Mr. DiNozzo plan was, would help in some way.

**…**

Tony placed the basket and the small plastic bag with Danni's tank tops in the trunk. Mia had already led Danni in the car and sat beside her. Tony went around and stepped into the car, starting it and pulling out of the parking lot.

As they drove, he kept a close eye on Danni, saying that there was no change in her motionless and speechless behavior. Then it crossed his mind.

_''I'll behave daddy, p-please don't h-hurt me'' _This was Danielle, doing what she thought her father wanted her to do. So they had Danielle, the one she was still with her parents. Danni the _normal _one and Cat? Cat, angry, aggressive?

''Mia. I want you to listen to me very closely okay?'' He looked in the rear-mirror to see her nod. ''Okay, We're going to where I work. Do you remember Mr. Gibbs?''

''l'uomo di ieri sera?'' Mia asked, returning to Italian. (The man from last night?)

''Yes, him. He works there too. I want you to go to him'' Tony told her.

''Come lo trovo?'' (How do I find him?)

''I will put you in the right elevator and push the right floor. You come out at a place with vending machines and a table. You go out and walk along the long hallway, do _not_ go through any door'' He pointed out sternly. ''And you come out in a big place, called the bullpen area, at the very end across another elevator you find Mr. Gibbs, understood?'' He explained slowly and clearly. He only hoped that Gibbs wasn't out on a case. ''_Please don't let him be out_''

Mia nodded rapidly.

''Think you can remember that?''

''Elevator, vending machines, long hallway, No doors, _big_ place, walk until another elevator, find Mr. Gibbs'' Mia summed up.

''Good girl'' Tony praised.

''cosa hai intenzione di fare?'' Mia wanted to know. (What are you going to do?)

''I'm going to help your sister'' Tony told her. ''_I hope_'' He thought.

Tony pulled up at the NCIS parking lot, but instead of parking, he drove around the big building. Mia eyes widened at the building. It looked important. The flags, the guards. Many men and woman in suits or neat clothing, or in Navy suit ''Dove siamo?'' (Where are we?)

''I will explain everything about my work later, but not now. You have to find Mr. Gibbs'' Tony parked the park on a place that looked rather abandoned. No one used the back entrance. It was an fire escape route more than a entrance, but you could get in from the outside. And Tony was glad that he had his card with him that he had to scan and knew the code to open the door.

Mia stepped out of the car and went around to help her sister out. Danni had been silent the whole time and she knew what that meant. Tony put his hands on Danni shoulders and felt guilty when she flinched but didn't pull away. He led her to the door, Mia following on his heels.

Tony quickly pulled out the card from his wallet, scanned it, then type in the four numbered code and the door opened. He pulled it further open and let Mia go in first than pushed Danni in. the hall was empty. No one ever came to this side of the building on the main floor. They went over the elevator and he pushed the button.

''Okay one more time. What do you have to do?'' Tony asked Mia.

''Elevator, vending machines, long hallway, No doors, _big_ place, walk until another elevator, find Mr. Gibbs'' Mia repeated.

''Again, Good girl'' Tony said as the doors opened. Mia stepped in and Tony pushed the right button. He held the door. ''Everything's going to be okay, Mia. Just get Gibbs and tell him to come to the gym''

Mia nodded. Tony smiled sadly at her and let the doors close. He let out a long breath and turned to Danni.

''Danni?'' Danni just at her name and her wilde dilated eyes looked at him. It was prove that he didn't have her back to her normal self. ''Come on. Follow me'' Tony said as he turned to the stairs.

Danni followed him without question. Tony went up want stairs and to the right. He opened the doors of the locker room and looked around. There weren't any clothes out or showers running, so he guessed they were alone. He didn't have time to change. He sighed at that, normal clothes would do this time. He walked to the other side of the locker room and opened the door.

They came into the gym. Tony walked over to the car with boxing gloves, pulled out his jacket, leaving him a t-shirt. ''Danni, come here'' He told her. ''Lose the jacket'' She obeyed to both orders. ''Good now put out your arms'' Again she did.

Tony reached out and rolled up her sleeves. When he did her left one, his eyes went wide. ''Oh _shit_'' Tony whispered. ''No...'' He denied, still what he saw was very real. He ran his hand over his face. He couldn't do all this at once. First he had to get one thing out of her. He swallowed and put on the boxing gloves. He fastened them then grabbed pats for himself. He put them on his hands.

''Follow me'' He said and went to the ring and Danni followed. When they were there he made her stand across from him. ''Danni'' Her eyes snapped him to him. ''Are you angry?''

Danni looked at and frowned, not sure what she would answer.

''Tell me!'' Tony snapped loudly, knowing he wanted a reaction out of her. ''Are you angry?!''

''Yes, Sir!'' Danni replied automatically at the tone.

''Why?'' Tony asked. ''Are you angry because you are here?''

''Yes...''

''Angry, because you are in foster care?''

''Yes''

''Why are you in foster care, Danni?''

''I don't want to talk about it'' Danni growled angrily.

''Well I do!'' Tony growled back. ''Was it your mom?''

''My mom didn't do anything'' Danni told him, taking a angry step forward.

''That's the point isn't it?'' Tony asked. ''She didn't do _anything_. Not one thing, did she?''

''No'' Danni breathed.

''Tell me, did she do anything to take care of you?''

''No'' Danni said a little louder, trying to control herself.

Tony clapped the pats together. ''Are you angry about that?''

''Yes'' Danni she closed her eyes. ''So, so angry''

''Danni look at me!'' Tony ordered. ''Your mother was a druggie. She didn't care about you, didn't she?'' Danni trembled as the anger took over. ''She didn't, did she?'' He pushed her head with the right pat.

''No!'' Danni screamed agrily.

Tony held up the pat. ''Hit it, Danni! Be angry with her'' He wasn't surprised when Danni lashed out and hit it square in the middle, with force. ''Again!'' She did it again. ''Again'' Tony repeated and Danny repeated the action.

''Do you hate her?'' Tony asked.

''Yes'' Danni answer.

''Say it'' Danny remained silent. ''Say it!'' Tony barked angrily.

''I hate her!'' Danni yelled, she lashed out again with right, with even more force.

''What about your father Danni?'' Tony asked. ''Was he a good father?''

''No''

''Why not?''

''He just wasn't''

''That's not an answer''

''I don't fucking care!''

''You do care!'' Tony yelled back. ''What did he do?''

''Nothing''

''Nothing? I don't believe you, Danni'' Tony narrowed his eyes at her. ''Did he punish you?''

''Of course, he did'' Danni ran her arm over he forehead, the sweat already breaking out. ''_What the hell is the man doing_?''

Tony saw the dilated eyes slowly coming back to normal, but he couldn't stop now. ''What did he do to punish you?''

''What every parent does'' Danni told him.

''And what's that?''

''He...'' Danni broke off.

''Did he hit you?'' Tony asked.

''He did—''

''He did'' Tony concluded for her. Cause he knew it was true. ''A father doesn't do that, Danni. What did he do?''

''So he beat me up! What's the big deal, I deserved it!''

''Oh yeah? Because why?''

''I was too late'' Danni answered.

''He beat you up because you came home too late'' Tony said. ''How did he hit you Danni?''

''Pulled me up. Strangled... me. Couldn't... breath'' Danni said, out of breath as if he did it right now. ''Hit me in the face...''

''Did you do something?''

''I wanted to go away. I couldn't escape...''

''Was it just one time?'' Tony asked.

''No!'' Danni growled and snapped. ''All the time! Even when I didn't do anything! He would come! Grab me throw me around! Hit, punch me, kick me. It was never enough with him. Mother just watched with a fucking joint in her hand. Laughing even, like it was an extra pleasure kick that came with the drugs! ''

''Punch Danni'' Tony clapped the pats together again. ''Be angry. Hit them like you wanted to hit your parents!''

Danni broke out and hit both pats repeatedly. Silent tears streaming down her. Every punch he got from her became stronger.

''What about Mia?'' Tony asked without her stopping hitting the pats.

''One time!'' Danni kept talking without stopping. ''I would take her place. She didn't know how to hide it. She didn't do anything wrong. I'm the bad seed of the family, not Mia!'' She laughed scary through her tears. ''I wasn't there! he became angry about something and I wasn't there! He punched her! Beat her up, because I wasn't there!'' She yelled and lashed out, missing the pats and hit Tony in the face.

Tony wasn't prepared for that, and hit the ground, but Danni wasn't finished. She straddled him and began to hit him with the gloves, everywhere except the pats. Tony just let her. He could feel it. He gained hit after hit, but felt her beginning to tremble again, and the hits got weaker as she got tired.

''He didn't stop!'' She screamed. ''It was never enough. I deserved all of it''

''No you didn't'' Tony's barking and ordering tone from a minute ago was gone. ''You didn't deserve it, Danni. You didn't and neither did Mia'' He told her. ''He was bad man, a bastard and son of a bitch for what he did to you''

She stopped hitting him all together, anger completely gone and exhausted. ''Then why do I feel like I do deserve it? I deserve the pain I got for doing something stupid'' She cried.

Tony sat up more, but kept her in his lap. ''Because that's what he wants you to think. He's been gone a year and he still has that power over you. Making you get punished for things you don't have control over''

''I hurt people, just like he did''

''Not like him'' Tony raked his fingers through the mess of hairs that was now in a messed up tail. Her make up was smeared over her face. ''You don't do it on purpose. You're just wounded, and nobody saw it, because you hid it so well. Please don't hide Danni''

''I don't know what else to do'' Danni admitted.

''Cry, for now'' Tony told her. ''Let it out''

And she did. Tony pulled her carefully to him and wrapped his arms around her. He was felt her hands grabbing onto his shirt on the back, gripping tightly and his shoulder got wet from where her tears left her eyes. He closed his eyes. ''It's going to be okay, Danni. I'm here and unlike the others, I won't let go and I won't give up'' He promised her.

Tony looked up for the first time, to see Mia standing there with eyes wide, her hand clutching onto Gibbs'. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes, tightening his hug once more.

''I'm going to help you'' He vowed.

* * *

_**Wow... okay, so What do you think? Tell me! :D let out your thought in the section below ^^ **_

_**Update soon! x Leonie**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey you guys!_**

**_Wow the last chapter I got some great reviews :D I love them all so much. I love getting them. Well then, here's the next chapter I hope you like it._**

* * *

As soon as the doors opened from the elevator Mia hurried out of the elevator, only to be almost run over by a big man in a suit,who ran by. He didn't stop to turn of she was okay, It didn't look like he saw her at all really. From his back she could see it was Mr. Gibbs, because this man wasn't gray. She shrugged it off. No time to dwell on people with bad behavior. She had enough of that in her life as it was.

She looked around and like Mr. DiNozzo had said, she was a hall, with a big table with cheap chairs and two vending machines. Looked back at where the man went, she saw it was a dead end with doors. Couldn't be that way, to right it was. She took up in jog, zigzagging through the few people, who to her surprise, gave just a little attention to her. Again the building didn't seem to be a place where kids ran around on a regular basis, The suits were too expensive, just like Mr. DiNozzo's or people would walk around in a uniform of the army? Navy? Mia was sure she had seen it before on T.V. Somewhere, but her mind wouldn't register.

Mia ran down the hall and was glad when she was that it ended into a big area. She stopped for a moment, looking around with big eyes. Orange! That was the first thing she thought. Then the skylights... it didn't do anything good for the reflection of the orange walls. She shook her head. Some people had to taste for design.

She looked around and saw that the elevator was still a bit ahead of her. She went to it, this time a little slower as she took in the area, noise and people. Once by the lift, she could see a sort of box? She didn't know what to call it, with desks and people working. The box seemed bigger then the other ones in the orange place. And as she observed it was because this one had five desks and the rest had a maximum of four. Why she didn't know, nor did she care. What she cared about was the fact that there were three people working in that box. A woman, who was reading something. with brown hair and lighter highlights. She had her hair style, but doubted it did that on it's own. A chubby man, who was typing, with unseen speed on the computer, without looking at the keyboard. And a muscular man, with blond hair slightly longer hair. Sitting the most straight of them all. But no Mr. Gibbs.

But this had to be the place where she could find him. Mr. DiNozzo didn't seem like the man to lie. And she had gotten very good at reading people over the years. Mia slowly walked over to the edge of the box and raised an eyebrow, when they didn't even look up. She wasn't _that _little

She saw that on the desk nearest of her stood a name name sign with the words 'SSA Anthony DiNozzo', confirming she was at the right place. She looked over to the other desk, and saw the words ''SSA L.J. Gibbs'.

At this time Ziva looked up and frowned. ''Excuse me?'' she asked the little dark wavy haired girl standing that looking at the desks. Mia looked up at the tall woman. She was a little intimidated by her. ''Who are you?'' Ziva asked.

Mia didn't say anything, only blinked. ''_Do not talk to strangers in a public place_'' Was the one thing Danni had taught her. A good thing and she was sticking to that rule.

Ziva question, made McGee and Chris look up too. Chris stood up from his file that he had been re reading for the last couple of hours. They had gotten no where with the case and if they didn't solve the case in three days max, it would turn into a cold case. Well that's what Jenny wanted anything.

He stood in front of the little girl and observed her for a moment, she didn't have a visitors badge, so that meant, she either was with someone, who had forgotten to take of one for her or she had slipped in. ''Hello'' He smiled. ''Are you lost?''

Mia shook her head. No, because well, she found her way to where she supposed to be, so she wasn't lost at all.

''Did you come with someone?'' Chris asked further, but this time he didn't get an answer at all.

Mia looked around. She didn't like to be stared at. She was deciding what she should do. Mr. DiNozzo wanted her to find Mr. Gibbs. She found the place where he was supposed to be, but he wasn't there. Maybe she should wait for a moment. She wanted to make a point, so she walked over to the desk with Mr. Gibbs' name sign and went around it.

McGee's jaw dropped as he saw the small girl going around Gibbs' desk and sitting down on the big desk chair, her arms barely coming above the desk itself. He gulped a couple of times, just as speechless as the other two members of the team. They all three looked at each other.

Mia on the other hand, was watching their reaction. She didn't know what was so shocked about her taking a seat on a free chair, but their shocked face looking funny and the fact that she got them speechless was great as well. She had trouble holding in a giggle. Now waiting it was.

She didn't need long to wait long. Not even two minutes when she saw the familiar graying man coming out of the elevator. He hadn't seen her as Ziva was now also standing together with Chris.

Gibbs didn't know what his people were doing, but it was definitely not working on the case. He may not have the lead, since he had given that to Chris, but that didn't mean he didn't want to know what they had so far. ''What do you we got guys?'' He asked.

Chris and Ziva jumped and turned around, but before they answered. Mia fought her way through the two.

''Mr. Gibbs! Danni ha avuto un ritorno di fiamma e lei è impazzita nel negozio. Poi il signor DiNozzo ci ha portato qui, in modo che potesse aiutarla e lui mi ha dato indicazioni di venire qui e ottenere voi. Devi venire con me in palestra—'' Mia said rapidly without taking a breath.

''Wow.. wow wow'' Gibbs knelled down and put both hands on her shoulders. Bad move, cause he felt her flinch. He squeezed her shoulders assuringly, hoping it wouldn't make her more uncomfortable. He smiled quickly inside when she slumped a bit at that. ''Easy, Mia. I only speak Russian, Spanish and some French''

''Oh'' Mia seemed to have difficulty with that. She looked around at the other team members who didn't have clue of what the hell was going on or what to do. ''Danni had a flashback and she went crazy in the store. Then Mr. DiNozzo took us here, so that he could help her and he gave me directions to come here and get you. You have to come with me to the gym!'' She said the same as before only slower and with breath between sentences.

Gibbs stood up straight and grimaced once again. This time though he bit back a groan of pain, that had threatened to escape. He paused for a moment, to compose himself and let his mask slip back into place ''_Damned back_'' He thought. He looked down and smile before taking Mia's hand. He shot glares at the others. ''Keep working guys''

Ziva watched the small brown hair girl and Gibbs disappearing towards the back elevator. As soon she didn't see them anymore, she threw up her hands. ''What the hell is going on here!'' She all but yelled.

Even Chris had to admit he was curious. But he wasn't like Ziva or McGee, who—

McGee picked up his phone and dialed one of the speed dials. It went over twice before the person on the other end picked up. ''Abby! You would never believe what just went down here in the bullpen...''

**…**

Gibbs and Mia stepped out of the elevator and went down another hall that were empty. He tried to open the door to the locker rooms, but the door was closed from the inside. He picked the lock easily, smiling down at Mia who gaped at his action with wide eyes. He opened the door and went through the locker rooms to the gym. He opened the door slightly, not sure what he was expecting.

What ever that was, was lost as he saw Danni lash out and hit Tony square in the face. He opened the door further and walked in with Mia, but neither Tony nor Danni seemed to notice.

''He didn't stop!'' Danni screamed at Tony. ''It was never enough. I deserved all of it''

''No you didn't'' Gibbs heard Tony say, but he didn't see his face as he covered it. He didn't try to get Danni to stop hitting him, so Gibbs knew that this was part of the plan. ''You didn't deserve it, Danni. You didn't and neither did Mia'' He told her. ''He was bad man, a bastard and son of a bitch for what he did to you''

Suddenly Danni stopped hitting Tony, as the exhaustion took over. He panted trying to catch her breath, but Gibbs could see that she had trouble with it, as she at the same time cried. ''Then why do I feel like I do deserve it? I deserve the pain I got for doing something stupid''

Tony sat up more, but kept her in his lap. ''Because that's what he wants you to think. He's been gone a year and he still has that power over you. Making you get punished for things you don't have control over''

''I hurt people, just like he did''

''Not like him'' Tony raked his fingers through the mess of hairs that was now in a messed up tail. Her make up was smeared over her face. ''You don't do it on purpose. You're just wounded, and nobody saw it, because you hid it so well. Please don't hide Danni''

''I don't know what else to do'' Danni admitted.

''Cry, for now'' Tony told her. ''Let it out''

And she did. Tony pulled her carefully to him and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her hands grabbing onto his shirt on the back, gripping tightly and his shoulder got wet from where her tears left her eyes. He closed his eyes. ''It's going to be okay, Danni. I'm here and unlike the others, I won't let go and I won't give up'' He promised her.

Tony looked up for the first time, to see Mia standing there with eyes wide, her hand clutching onto Gibbs'. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes, tightening his hug once more.

''I'm going to help you'' He vowed. They sat like that for a couple of minutes. Non of them saying a word as the only sound that echoed through the gym, was Danni's almost silent sobs.

''Danni?'' Mia's voice was soft, but loud enough for everyone in the gym to hear.

Danni pulled back from Tony and looked with fear at her sister and the gray haired man from yesterday, but especially her little sister. ''I'm so sorry'' She whispered.

Mia let go of Gibbs' hand and run over to Danni, swinging her arms around her older sisters neck and hugging her tightly. ''It's not your fault'' She told her. ''It was never your fault''

Danni pulled her back and put her hands on both side of her face. ''No I mean. F-for scaring you. I promised you and myself never to let _her_ take over again and it still happens. It puts us at risk. One wrong person who sees it and they will separate us''

Gibbs looked over at Tony who was leaning back on her hands, watching the two girls, while he caught his breath. He knew now together with Tony, that was going on with Danni, was much more serious than the social worker Amanda or any other foster home had said. Not just about the lack that Danni didn't suffer, but her emotional state. Someone was wrong and they both knew that maybe professional help would help.

Professional help, Gibbs chuckled on the inside. How ironic it was that he was thinking of professional help for someone else, while he was still denying the fact that he maybe too, needed help trying to figure out what was going on with himself. He made his way to the mats and held a hand out for Tony.

Tony smiled appreciatively and used Gibbs hand to stand. He frowned as he saw a flash of pain go through Gibbs' eyes, but didn't say anything.

''You know that the team gets extremely curious when a girl comes into the bullpen, speaking Italian and dragging me with her right?''

Tony sighed, but nodded. ''Yeah, but please try to hold them off. It's been what? Two days?''

''And yet, you broke through'' Gibbs commented.

Tony smiled a little. ''I did'' The smile faded. ''And it makes me angry''

''Why?'' Gibbs asked.

''Because it _only _took me two days. How can I get this out of her in two _days_, while she has been in four other foster homes, in a _year_''

Hell if Gibbs knew that? ''Because others are idiots? Not looking further then the tip of their noses. Because you knew what you saw, you knew what you were looking for, because you were once in the same position, Dammit Tony, you still feel the same sometimes. Guilt. But most of all, because you're _you_''

Tony was long past his surprise that Gibbs, really did have a way with words. First he was surprised, because well... Gibbs didn't talk. But during the last 3 years, he was used to Gibbs' conversation that made so much sense. It felt like he was catching up on his childhood years where he didn't have a father to go to.

''Mr. DiNozzo?'' Both Tony and Gibbs looked at Danni and her sister. ''D-did I hurt you?'' She asked hesitantly.

Tony smiled at her. ''Not at all, Danni''

''What happens now?''

''Like I said. I'm going to help you'' Tony repeated his earlier words. ''But I want to give you something first''

''What?'' Danni's eyes went wide. She just hit and punched him and Tony wanted to give her something? What was with this guy?

''Come here'' Tony gestured for her to come closer and she obeyed. He pulled off the boxing gloves, before putting them back on her hands. She frowned and Tony chuckled. ''We have hundreds of boxing gloves here. I don't think they will miss them''

Danni's eyes only went wider. ''You're giving me these?'' She looked down at her glove covered hands.

''Uhu. We will buy a boxing bag and place it in your room'' Tony explained. ''That way, whenever you feel angry or about to lose control you just go to your room and have a go, at it''

''I... thats... But—'' Danni didn't know what to say so she only said two words. ''Thank you''

''But we are going to talk'' Tony said sternly. ''Not because I want to know, but because you need it. You're father is in jail, because he hit Mia once, right?''

Danni nodded and glanced. ''I couldn't—'' She wanted to say again, but was cut off.

''Not. Your. Fault'' Tony said sternly, glaring at her. ''What I mean is, that he would be out of jail in a few months. If you just told me everything, I can assure you that he won't and he pays the real price''

''It's not that easy'' Danni told him.

''I know'' Tony sighed. ''But you have to trust me, okay? And I really _really_ promise everything is going to be alright''

Danni took a deep breath and looked down at Mia, who nodded and squeezed their joined hands. Danni looked back at Tony and nodded. She relaxed and then grimaced. ''Is there somewhere I can.. uh shower? Cause I stink. And is there something I can wear?''

Tony chuckled. ''Yeah. Got some sweatpants and t-shirts in my locker. Maybe their too big, but they will do until we get home'' He said to her. ''But after your shower we go down to the cafeteria and get something to drink and eat. I want you to meet someone''

That where Gibbs cut in. ''Uhm, Tony?''

Tony raised an eyebrow at the unusual hesitant tone in Gibbs voice and the look in the older man's eyes didn't help matters. ''Something wrong?''

''I send Olivia home, about an hour and half ago''

Tony frown deepened. ''What? Why?''

''She uhm... didn't feel well'' Gibbs explained. It wasn't a lie, but not the truth either.

Tony narrowed his eyes at Gibbs. ''Mia and Danni, why don't you go to the locker room. Door to the left are the showers'' He reached into this pocket and pulled out his key chain. He momentarily looked at the keys and found the right one. ''Locker 12 is mine. You find some clothes in there''

Mia and Danni looked between Gibbs and Tony. Tony looked suspiciously at Gibbs and Gibbs looked back as if he had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

Danni decided to obey without question. ''Come on, Mia'' She said, taking her hand and leading her away from the men. She knew that tone in Mr. Gibbs' voice, better then anyone and it looked like Tony had caught it as well.

As soon as the doors closed Tony opened his mouth again. ''Mind telling me the truth?''

''She really didn't feel well'' Gibbs tried again, without details.

''_Dad_...'' Tony used that word especially, knowing that secretly they both loved it when he did it. But still there was a warning in his voice, daring him to lie again. ''Where is she?''

''At home''

''Why?''

''She... didn't... feel... well...'' Gibbs sighed, as Tony still looked at him skeptically. ''Look. She came to us, bringing coffee, which reminded me why I love her'' He chuckled. ''Anyway... she came to us, we joked, she got pale all of the sudden and a moment later she fainted. Right in front of me'' Gibbs explained.

Tony's skeptical expression, turned into concern. ''Is she okay?''

''She's fine, just got a hell of a headache and is tired''

''What does Ducky say about it?'' Tony knew Gibbs would have brought Ducky into it.

''Says that she's probably just tired and didn't eat well. Her blood pressure was a little high at first but that was soon over'' Gibbs told the truth. ''Suggested that she should to go home and sleep it off''

''Ducky's sure that's all?''

''Yes, Tony. She's fine''

Tony nodded, believing him. Really why would Gibbs lie anyway? Still, something was nagging him though, but he wasn't sure if it was only Olivia that worried him at this moment. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

**…**

''Aren't we going to meet the one you wanted us to meet?'' Mia asked, as they walked into Tony's house later that afternoon.

''No, Kid. Gibbs told me she wasn't feeling well'' Tony replied, as he took their jackets and put them away in the hall closet. ''She needs a lot of rest''

''Who is she?'' Danni asked curiously.

''She's my best friend, Olivia. She lives with Gibbs''

''I was meaning to ask about that'' Danni said. ''What do you do?''

Tony smiled, but knew she was stalling. He let her for the moment. ''Come on, I'll tell you both, with something to drink'' He turned then grabbed the grocery bags and walked further into the house.

Both girl sat down comfortable in the living, while Tony went to put the stuff away in the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with three glasses with juice. He didn't feel like having coffee or beer, so he just chose juice as well. As he came back in he saw that Danni had made herself comfortable in the corner of the couch with the fleece blanket over her legs and lower body. He smiled at her as he handed her the juice.

Mia was curled up on the chair.

Tony sat down next to where Danni's feet ended. ''The place where you just were, is called NCIS'' He looked glanced at both girls, and saw their look of confusion. He smirked. ''It's a federal agency. Naval Criminal Investigated Services''

''Federal'' Danni thought out loud. ''So you are a—''

''Cop?'' He chuckled. ''I was. Worked for Baltimore PD first. But working for NCIS makes me an agent'' Tony pointed out.

''What's the difference?'' Danni asked interested.

''I don't wear uniform anymore'' Tony smirked.

''So you are an _agent_'' Danni corrected herself, Tony nodded.

''Do you solve murders?'' Mia asked. ''Like when people kill someone?''

''uhm'' Tony said awkwardly. ''Mostly yes. We get the hard cases cause I'm part of the Major Crime Suspect Team. Gibbs who you know, was my boss at first, but now I'm also the boss of the team''

''And the people in the 'box'?''

Tony chuckled. ''That was the rest of the team''

''Who is Abby?'' Mia asked.

''She works in the Lab. She researches the evidence. Blood, fingerprints, stuff like that'' He frowned. ''Why do you ask? Was she up there?''

''No... just when Mr. Gibbs and I were leaving to go to the gym. The chubby guy, who could type very fast said, picked up the phone and said to the people on the other line. '_Abby! You would never believe what just went down here in the... _bullpen?'' She asked the last word, not sure about it.

Tony made a face at that. That sort of things were just the things why he didn't tell them everything. They couldn't keep their little gossip circle to them selfs. He ignored it from the most part, even when he doesn't involve himself, but sometimes he would get really sick of it. Yes they respected his orders and obeyed them without question. Yes they spoke to him with boss. They didn't joke about his abilities... not in his presence that was. But still he had never gotten back the complete friendship feeling with the team.

''Right'' Was the only thing he said about that. They sat there and talked a little more about NCIS and drinking their juice. After a while he glanced at Danni, then looked at Mia. ''Mia, why don't you go bring your stuff to your room, look if you can find a spot for everything?''

''Yes, Sir'' Mia hopped from the chair and started to ran down the hall.

''No running!'' Tony called after her and heard her feet slow down. ''And no Sir. I really hate it when you do that!''

''Kay!'' Came a reply.

Danni chuckled, at her sister. ''I think that's the most I've heard her say in a year time''

''I asked her, if she had a reason why she didn't talk, but she didn't answer'' Tony avoided the direct question, knowing that Danni would catch on.

''First I told her not to talk to strangers'' Danni began. ''Living with my parents... when dad wasn't around, I would take her out most of the time. I didn't want to be around or her to be around my mother, when she was high. And with my father working mostly afternoons and evenings it was a good way'' She paused and Tony nodded.

''So you would get out when your father wasn't around. You couldn't do that when he was?''

''No'' Danni shook her head. ''He would check up on us, every half hour. Were we doing our homework, were we sleeping, were we doing our chores. My mom on the other hand, literally didn't give a _fu—_''

''Language'' Tony warned.

''Sorry'' Danni said. ''She was there... but didn't acknowledge us. Unless we were useful as servants. She would mostly just sit in front of the TV, being high and yelling to get her something to drink''

''What would happen when your father would be around?'' Tony asked.

''You know. I already told you...'' Danni avoided.

''You're doing great, Danni. Don't stop now, because you're afraid to get angry or upset'' Danni nodded, but stayed silent for a moment. She ran her hand through her now lose hair. ''Take your time'' Tony said.

Danni closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ''My father. He uhm... had a temper. His work wasn't great. I don't even know what he did. Construction worker, I think'' She told him. ''But he would come home angry a lot, cause it wouldn't go like he wanted. First, he would it just take it out on the dishes, smashing them against the wall'' She paused for a moment. ''That was until, he discovered that it cost a lot of money to replace them all the time. So he took something he thought it was worth spending money on'' She finished bitterly.

''You'' Tony concluded.

''Not that he wanted to, at first. He wanted Mia, to use as boxing bag''

''How old were you?''

''Same age as Mia is now. So I was nine and she was four'' Danni replied. ''He wanted to _hit _a four year old. I was at the point that I had just learned that something like that wasn't right. So I pleaded to him to leave her alone, he could do what he wanted to me if he just left her alone''

''How often would something like that happen?'' Tony wanted to know.

''Two times a week, maybe three. I knew who to cover it up. The bruises. Wore tank tops always under everything so that I didn't show my belly, if I had to change. Most of the bruises on my arm, I could explain by playing sports with the boys of the neighborhood, but I always wear long sleeved shirts. And my classmates seemed to believe it. He didn't hit our faces. Never did''

''Okay. Enough about your parents, don't you think?'' Tony announced. Danni smiled sadly and nodded appreciatively. ''Good. Cause there's something else, I want to discus with you''

Danni looked puzzled. ''What?''

''You realize that you don't have long sleeves on now, don't you?'' Tony pointed at her arms. Danni looked down at her arms, which were realized were exposed and for the world to see. Suddenly she couldn't look up at Tony anymore and pulled the blanket more over body, wanting to put her arms under it. ''No no no no no'' Tony stopped her. ''I already saw them, no hiding it''

Danni still didn't look at him. ''You think I'm a freak?''

Tony shook his head, not caring she couldn't see. ''No, Danni. You're not a freak, just in pain'' He looked at the two still fresh red lines going horizontal over her wrist, above some that looked older. ''This is what you have been doing in the morning wasn't it?''

She nodded slowly.

''With what?'' Tony asked.

''I'm a girl, I shave, so I need razor blades'' Danni shrugged.

''Oh'' Tony ran a hand over his face. ''You need to stop it. I know it's not that easy, I know why you do it. You don't have to tell me that's it's for control of some sort, but it needs to stop''

She put her head in her hands and pulled at it. ''It's that or lose control. You saw what happened and that was nothing''

Tony knew it was all about control. If had to be honest to anything, he knew that better then anyone, it was not completely the same sort of control, but it had some things in common. ''It's that or lash out and 'become Cat' is it?''

''Yes'' Danni hated that he could read her so well, but there was some other feeling, by how understandable he was being, how calm he kept. ''And this'' She gestured to her arm, that she had kept extended but resting on her legs. ''I can control, I don't do it in front of Mia. I _have _to be somewhere in particular. But when I 'attack' someone, it can be anywhere, for everyone to see. They think it's me, but it's my anger and I can't control it, and when I lose control over it, I can't control, other things''

''Like...'' Tony asked.

''Like what I said when I was there. It's embarrassing'' Danni moaned, frustrated by the memory of earlier.

Tony knew she was talking about her words that were so different from her anger. The ''_please daddy'_ pleads.

''It's so messed up then'' She continued. ''Everything comes back. Flashbacks, things former foster parents said, the police that afternoon in my house. Things my father said or did. It's like a million people talking to me at once in my head'' Danni paused, then she looked up with fresh tears in her eyes. ''Do you think I'm fu— messed up, yet?''

Tony only shook his head.

''You don't?'' Danni's voice cracked and blinked in surprise.

''No''

''I still don't understand you'' Danni admitted.

''Got a long time to get to know it's other, Danni. It's been two days''

''Really?'' Danni asked and Tony nodded. ''Wow, those are the longest two days of my life''

Tony smiled weakly, he knew how she felt. ''Go take an nap upstairs. I'll wake you up for dinner''

''Thank you, Mr. DiNozzo'' Danni said honestly, as she pulled off the blanket and stood, up. She folded up the blanket and went to go up stairs. She stopped at the door post and turned around to say something, but found that Tony was already gone to the kitchen. She shrugged and made her way upstairs.

**…**

He looked at the house, while sitting in the car. He wasn't sure it was her, but if she was it, then she was in big trouble. How the hell had she gotten such a house? Last time he saw her, she was homeless and looked miserable. It wasn't like he wanted to bump into her a couple of years ago. He couldn't possibly know that she '_lived' _in this city, otherwise he wasn't sure he would have moved for his job. He hadn't seen her since she was almost sixteen. Together with that ass hole of a Anthony DiNozzo.

She didn't recognize him when she accidentally bumped into him, 3 years ago. She barely had clothes on, well her clothes were that ripped and old. She had dirt all over her, her hair was a mess and she was way to skinny. If he hadn't seen her eyes, he wouldn't have known it was her. But ever since his boss told him, about this beautiful girl and described her, a week ago, he knew it was her. He had taken time off and parked across of the building.

And a week later he did. Catching her coming out of the building, with a small boy, that couldn't be older than three years old, attached to her hand. Wobbling cheerfully on his legs as they walked towards a car. Her car? A 2003 Nissan Sentra. How could she afford such a car?

He had followed her, until she parked onto a driveway of a old, but well maintained house. She stepped out and pushed the small boy forward. He heard some laughter, before the noise died, as the front door closed behind them.

So now here he sat in his car, trying to understand, how the life of his long lost sister had changed so dramatically in three years time.

* * *

_**Yup that's it for this chapter. Wow... long lost sister huh? Okay so what do you think. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? So many issues and mini storylines in this story! :D tell me your thoughts I love to hear them. **_

_**Update soon! -X- Leonie**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey people! **_

_**Thanks for you reaction and reviews on the last chapter! I loved reading them and I'm glad you're liking the story! **_

_**Well, don't have much more to say, so Enjoy your reading for today!**_

* * *

Gibbs sat waiting for someone to come and get him. To talk to him. While he waited, he thought about his week. It was messed up, for sure.

First of all Chris Waite SFA of the team had closed the case about 5 days ago. Mr. Toruw didn't have to come back and Gibbs was grateful for that. He wasn't sure he could keep his temper with him in the same building. In the meantime, while Chris and his team were busy with the case, Gibbs used his time to do some personal research on Toruw.

Paul Toruw, seemed to be a business man... working with several companies, together with Mr. Surray, in the time that Olivia was a teenager. However, in the time that Olivia didn't have contact with her family or Tony. Mr. Surray and Toruw ended their business relationship and started working alone with other companies. Now it seemed that Surray and Toruw were more rivals then friends. The precise work of his business wasn't findable, as the companies, didn't look similar to each other one bit.

He had talked to Olivia first thing he came back from work that day that Tony showed up with Danni and Mia.

_**..Flashback.. **_

_''Why mommy no at 'CIS?'' The two-and-a-half year old asked Gibbs, when he walked with only Gibbs to the car. _

_''Cause, your mother is already home and not feeling well'' Gibbs replied, as he looked down at the wavy blond. ''She's sleeping now'' _

_''Mommy nappin'?'' Mason asked, with the surprise in his voice. His mommy never slept during the day like him. _

_''Uhu'' Gibbs just replied as they reached his car. He opened the back door and bent down to pick up Mason. That wasn't such a problem. The problem was getting straight up again, especially with the few extra pounds. He groaned in displeasure, as a stinging sensation went through his back to his legs and he hoped that they wouldn't give out, like just over a week ago. Luckily they didn't and Mason didn't seem to notice the grimace. He settled the small boy into his seat and buckled him up. He closed the door and let out a long breath, as he leaned his hands against the window. _

_It took him a couple of moments to focus, but then he went over to the drivers seat, started the car and drove home. _

_As Gibbs came home he settled Mason in the corner of the living where he had built a childproof railing around and a new made toy chest stood, with a big rug under it. ''Go play before we eat dinner'' _

_''Kay, Gampa'' Mason said over his shoulder as his attention was already onto how to open the toy chest that seemed to be magically close by it self every time he left it!_

_Gibbs grabbed the baby monitor, from the table and left the other one on. He walked up the stairs and to Olivia's room. He knocked, but didn't get an answer. _

_''She must be still asleep'' Gibbs thought. He opened the door slowly and to his surprise she was awake. Olivia was sitting down on the edge of the bed, staring at a photo of her and Mason. Silently he sat down next, placed the baby monitor on the bed, then looked at the picture she was holding and smiled. __''I made that one'' He commented._

_''Yes, you did'' Olivia smiled as well. The photo was of Mason's second birthday back in April. Six months ago. Her little boy was growing up so fast. ''We have to buy a big boy bed for him soon'' _

_''We'll go shopping next week for wood. It's been a while since I had something to work on'' Gibbs suggested. ''By the time he needs it, it will be finished'' _

_That brought a smile onto Olivia's face and she looked away from the photo to him. ''Really?'' _

_''Sure'' He nodded. _

_''Thank you. I really admire your work, you know'' _

_''Hmm'' Gibbs grunted. He didn't think much out it. He was never happy about his work, every since he had begun, making things in the basement. Shannon always told him, that the things he made were beautiful, but he was too perfectionistic._

_Olivia looked back at the photo. ''I'm guessing you want to talk''_

_''Yeah'' Gibbs replied. ''Tell me something about your childhood'' _

_''Well. We were a family of four. My mom, my dad and my brother Nick. We moved to the same neighborhood as Tony when I was 5, because my father thought that that the one we lived in was too beneath his standards'' Olivia started. ''Nick met Tony when he went exploring our new environment and became friends instantly. Nick just sort of dragged me along with them''_

_''I remember Tony's mother vaguely, cause she was still alive the first few months. She was very nice and great when Tony's father wasn't around. So different from my mother, who didn't even admit that Nick and I existed. Always let my father do everything with us. Which wasn't any better, cause he was always drunk. He didn't hit me as much as Tony's father, though he still did. But he started earlier then Tony's father, using words to hurt me and Nick. Tony's father begin to do that, when he noticed that Tony's was getting taller and stronger over the time he was at boarding school'' _

_''He went there when he was twelve right?''_

_''Yeah. After four years of having him around, it felt lonely when he was gone'' Olivia said quietly, then went quiet all together. _

_Gibbs took a deep breath and let out out slowly. ''Do you wanna talk about Toruw?'' _

_Olivia nodded. ''No turning back now'' She thought. ''I was 13 when Father introduced me and Nick to him. Saying that Mr. Toruw was his partner in his business- whatever that was, he never told us... Anyways, Father would have meetings, once or twice a week, with him discussing their work in his study. Of course not soon after, Tony would come homeover the summer and come over to hang out and he met Toruw. They immediately hated each other as Tony bumped into him, while he walked backwards talking to Nick about something, with a basketball in his hands. Tony apologized, but Toruw, grabbed the basketball and stabbed it with his pocket knife, saying that next time it wouldn't be the ball...'' She paused. _

_''From there on, Tony always complained about him. How he didn't trust that man in our home. The way he looked at me, or how Toruw complained at how undisciplined Nick and I were. I didn't think much of him. I was always in my room or elsewhere out of the house with Nick when he was around. Guess I was wrong...'' She trailed off. _

_''When did that change?'' _

_''About a year and half later. Nick was busy with his exams, as was Tony, but he was gone again'' Olivia replied. ''I was almost turning fifteen'' She stopped, then looked at him and Gibbs saw the pained look in her eyes. ''I don't wanna go into details about it, Gibbs...'' _

_Gibbs took the picture from her and laid it on the bed. He shoved closer to her and put a arm around her, kissing the top of her head. ''Just a little more, Liv'' _

_''Well... Nick had gone over to Tony for the weekend, at his boarding school. After they found out, Tony could have one friend or family member over, to help with which college would be best. So I was technically alone that weekend. Mr. Toruw had come Saturday for their meeting, but father was still busy so I was to servant him, as Mr. Toruw waited in the living room. I don't know where Mother was and I don't care. Father had said that I was to follow the orders Mr. Toruw gave me'' _

_Gibbs noticed, that where Tony talked about 'mom' and 'Sr.', Olivia talked about Mother' and 'Father'. It was so impersonal. He couldn't stand the thought that Kelly would talk about him, like they were only a occupant of the same house. Also her speech had turned different. Like the rich girl that she once was. Not herself. _

_''He was actually nice. Smiled to me when I gave him a drink, asked me to sit down and asked questions about things I liked and school and stuff. It was so different from what I was used to from adults out of school'' She frowned and swallowed. ''That only lasted for only a couple of minutes as I noticed that he was far closer to me, since I had sat down on the same couch... he started to tell me I was beautiful and couldn't understand how my father could hide such a 'doll''' Olivia grimaced disgusted at the words. _

_''He just kept getting closer and closer, and when I started to back away he grabbed me, reminding me that my father said to follow his orders...'' She stopped again. ''A-and that is when it happened'' She cut off._

_**..End Flashback.. **_

Olivia hadn't cried after that. She hadn't cried about it in years and her break down in Abby's lab was a one time thing, she had decided.

Gibbs looked up as someone passed by, but soon discovered that they didn't stop in front of him. He went back to thinking about what also happened in that week. Tony wanted to introduce Olivia to the girls, especially Danni. Tony told him, that the way Danni described her parents, was familiar with Olivia and Nicks. Maybe she could help?

Tony was still oblivious about Toruw and the story behind her passing out at NCIS. Though, Gibbs knew that Tony _wasn't _oblivious about the fact that something was wrong with Gibbs himself. Just a couple of days ago it became very clear that Tony was better at reading people. But that day reminded him of a whole other conversation.

_**..Flashback..**_

_''Danni, Mia. This are Olivia and Mason'' Tony announced a Saturday afternoon as they stood in the living room of his house. He had called Olivia that morning to introduce them to each other. ''Liv, Mason, this are Danni'' He gestured to the taller girl, then to the shorter one. ''And Mia. They are going to stay here'' He didn't add the normal 'for a while'. Cause he didn't want them to think that he was going to put them back into social services. _

_''Hello'' Olivia smiled politely. _

_''Hi!'' Mason grinned brightly at the two girls, from behind his mother's leg. ''You stay with Tee-tee!'' _

_One of Danni's eyebrows rose, and glanced a smirk to Tony. ''Y-yeah. We do'' She answered awkwardly. She and Mia looked at Olivia. _

_''It's very nice to meet you, girls'' Olivia said. ''Tony has told a lot about you, over the phone'' _

_''Good or bad?'' Danni asked quietly. _

_''All good'' Olivia reassured. _

_Danni let her shoulders slump in relieve. She looked down at the young boy, attached to Olivia's leg again and couldn't help but smile. ''Do you like _Tee-Tee_, Mason?'' She asked. _

_The boy nodded rapidly. ''Uhu, Tee-Tee's my bestest fwiend!'' He exclaimed. ''I love 'Avin' fwiends'' _

_Danni laughed. ''I bet you do'' _

_Tony smiled as Danni talked to Olivia and listened to Mason's ramblings, He knew that her cheerly attitude was half a mask, but he had seen her genuine smile, when she looked at Mason. Who could blame her? The kids happiness and worry-free mind and actions were contagious. He glanced to the other side and his smile disappeared. Mia was looking at the scene almost paint. _

_He sighed and went to her. Her attention quickly went to him as he knelled down in front of her. ''What's wrong, Mia?'' _

_''His mommy loves him'' She stated quietly. Those words broke Tony's heart. ''My mommy didn't even look at me when I said good morning'' _

_''I know how you feel'' Tony told her softly. _

_''Your mommy didn't love you either?'' Mia asked him with her eyes white. _

_''No. My mom loved me very much'' Tony knew that for certain now. ''It's my father who didn't love me''_

_''My daddy didn't love me either'' Mia said sadly. _

_''I know, honey'' Tony reached out and carefully stroked through her hair. Her eyes were watching him the whole time and saw the twitch of his lips when she didn't flinch when he cupped her cheek. ''But guess what?'' _

_''What?'' _

_''My real daddy, isn't my daddy'' _

_''He's not?'' She asked confused. _

_''You have heard me say dad to someone, didn't you?'' _

_Mia nodded. ''To Mr. Gibbs'' _

_''Exactly. Gibbs is my dad and my father is just someone I knew. He's in my passed and not in my life anymore, just like your father'' Tony thought for a moment, then made a face. ''Do you know where babies come from?'' _

_Mia nodded again. ''Out of mommy's tummies'' _

_''Right'' Tony agreed. ''Well a father is someone who had to be there, when that happens. That makes him a father. But you know what? That doesn't make him a daddy. A daddy is someone who cares about and takes care of his kids, who plays with them, watch movies with them, who talks to you when you're sad and makes you happy'' He paused. ''Who says 'I love you'.' Tony took a breath to leave his own emotions in check. ''If a father does all that, then he's worthy to call daddy, you understand?'' _

_''Does, Mr. Gibbs say 'I love you' to you?'' Mia asked. _

_Tony thought about that. No, Gibbs hadn't said those words and probably never will. It wasn't like that to say it, so easily. Gibbs was more someone who would showed he cared about him, and Olivia and Mason. He had said it once and only because Tony asked if he loved him like a son. Gibbs told him he did. But for the rest, his actions and all the other words he speaks, told them that he did.. ''Yeah, he tells me'' He said softly. _

_''So I don't have a mommy and a daddy?''_

_''Not yet. And I don't know if you ever will get a mommy. But if you, Danni and I stay with each other long enough. Maybe I'll become you daddy'' _

_''Really?'' Mia's voice was full of hope. _

_''Really'' Tony vowed. ''We just have to wait a little longer. Get to know each other better, spending time together.'' _

_''I can do that'' Mia nodded, rapidly. _

_Tony smiled and tapped her cheek affectionately. ''I know you can'' _

_**..End Flashback**_**.. **

Gibbs had smiled at the conversation that stopped him in his track from getting into the living room of Tony's house. He listened to every word Tony said and his heart skipped a beat when Tony said. '_yeah he tells me_' and remembered the day three years ago, when he had found Tony in the park... He also heard the covered emotion in Tony's voice, through out the conversation.

''Mr. Gibbs?'' The male voice startled Gibbs out of his memories. He looked up to see a man from his age standing there. His hair black, short spikes, brown eyes and brown glasses. He wore the familiar white doctors coat and had a note pad in his hand.

''Yeah, that's me'' Gibbs said standing up. He took the extended hand and shook it.

''Dr. Robert Nolan'' He introduced. ''I'm here to talk to you about your problems, so shall we?'' He gestured down the hall.

Gibbs nodded and followed him into one of the examination rooms. It wasn't a surprise for him when the all too familiar jolt of pain ran through his spine as he sat down on the chair across from Dr. Nolan on the other side of the desk.

''So tell me what your problems are, Mr Gibbs''

With a sigh, Gibbs started to tell the doctor all about his problems. About the pain in his back, the occasional uncontrollable shaking of his arms and hands, the major strength loss in his arms, hands and legs, which cost him problems at work. His whole body was numbed after a case and other movements seemed to start hurting as well. He had problems like that for several weeks now, but it became worse along the time. The pain in his back didn't go away at all anymore and the other problems were coming back more times a day, while before it was maybe once a week.

''Hmm'' Dr. Nolan leaned back in his chair and looked at him thoughtfully. ''Well that's certainly worth coming for'' He tapped his desk for a second. ''Can you sit on the bed and take off your jacket and shirt for a moment?'' He asked nodding in the direction of the examination bed. Gibbs nodded and slowly raised himself.

Dr. Nolan didn't miss the grimace.

Gibbs did was he was told to do and sat down, shirtless on the bed. It was a little higher so the pain then wasn't as painful as the chair. He let the doctor prod and point and only answered the questions he got. Dr. Nolan, 'hmmt' and lingered on some places especially when he prodded on middle of Gibbs back. Gibbs stifled a groan of displeasure, but nodded as the Dr. asked if that was the worst spot. Gibbs wasn't pleased to discover that the doctor, stayed at the spot and began to massage it there. He 'Hmmt' some more.

''You can put your shirt and jacket back on'' The Doctor. ordered and went back to his desk. He began to write his notes on his findings, glancing up momentarily as a couple of moments later, Gibbs sat down in front of him again.

Gibbs never was one to be patients, well not if he wanted answers. His patients was kept for special occasions. He began to tap his fingers on the arm rest of his chair annoyed that the doctor in front of his said nothing. The doctor grabbed some appointment papers and begin to write on them too. Gibbs noticed that the doctor wrote his name and the date of birth and, described what was going on, then dropped the pen on his desk and turned the papers to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at the papers and raised his eyebrows. MRI, Myelogram, C.T. Scan? Three appointments, all for today. ''You think of something, Doc?''

''There are several option, causing your symptoms, Mr. Gibbs'' Dr. Nolan told him. ''All of them can have multiple causes and consequences. I want to determine my suspicions''

''Do I have time to call work and tell them I don't have time to come in today?'' Gibbs asked.

''Yes you have. The appointments are for today, but you have to give this to the receptionist at the right floor and wing, directions are on the papers, and they will give you the exact time'' Dr. Nolan explained. ''The results, will determine what doctor you will get''

Gibbs looked back at the papers. Even this doctor knew that something was wrong and Gibbs also knew that the doctor thought more about what it was than he was telling. ''_Shit. Where did I get myself into, now_?'' Gibbs thought to himself. ''Thanks, Doc''

With that he went out of the door and followed his directions and the board hung from the ceiling to get to the right place in the hospital. The doctor looked after him, hoping that the tests were coming with another cause than he had in mind.

**…**

Tony was pleased with how things were going. Olivia had told him a couple of days ago, that he had chosen wisely to take on these kids. Said that the kids looked up to him and that the two girls were really great. Mia was a little careful talking at first, but then got more comfortable. Danni on the other hand, chose her to act on her carefulness the other way, setting up a mask and did as if she liked Olivia from the first second. Tony knew that, but was glad to see that without his interference, her mask seemed to slip on it's own.

Though, the mask wasn't in place when she looked or interacted with Mason. Danni took a special liking to the small boy, that was returned with the same interest. Even though it even in Mason's Nature to be shy around, well anyone. The small boy seemed to have a sensor at to who he should like and who he shouldn't.

The week went by without any big difficulty, but still Tony felt weird. About Olivia and Gibbs. Olivia had gotten a little quiet and Gibbs was acting weird. He didn't know if the two were related towards each other, but something was going on.

Then there was something Danni had said too, that confirmed that Gibbs was holding something back.

**_..Flashback.._**

_''Mr. DiNozzo?'' Danni asked as she stood in the passage from the living room to the hall. _

_Tony looked up from the T.V. To Danni, in surprise, then at his watch and looked back at Danni in even more surprise. ''What is it, Danni? It's almost 1 am'' _

_''I... uh... couldn't sleep'' Danni said. _

_Tony narrowed his eyes and gestured for her to come in and sit down. She obeyed and sat down on the chair. She didn't look at him. Not knowing if it was her place to tell. _

_''Something wrong?'' He asked. _

_''Not with me, no'' Danni shook her head. _

_''With Mia?'' Again Danni shook her head. ''What's wrong, then?'' _

_''Mr. Gibbs'' She paused. ''Did you know he's in pain?'' The moment of silence made her look up and see that Tony looked at her with confusion, but also realization on his eyes. _

_''Why do you think that, Danni?'' _

_''Well, uhm... it's just, that sometimes he has a look on his face t-that I used when classmates were at talking to me and I had taken a beating the day before and I was very sore, but I didn't want them to find out'' She explained. _

_Tony thought for a moment. Yes he had noticed. He had seen the mask, although he didn't know where it was for. Had seen the grimaces whenever he stood up, sat down or made an unexpected more. Noticed that Gibbs zoned out now and then even seen him shake a little. He just hadn't put that all together as one problem. _

_''Yeah, Danni, I know'' _

_''Do you... uhm, think he's okay?''_

_Pain. Gibbs was in pain and he told Tony that he was fine, when he obviously wasn't. Damn Gibbs and his stubbornness. ''No'' _

_''You're his friend right? ...his son? Why doesn't he just tell you what's wrong?'' _

_Tony rubbed his forehead. ''Gibbs is an complicated person, Danni. He's always there when you need him. Helps you when you ask and even helps you when you don't ask, but want help'' He told her. ''But he doesn't want to burden others with his own problems'' He paused. ''Kinda like me''_

_''You asked for help, when I wasn't myself and we went to your work'' Danni commented quietly. _

_''1) You aren't a 'problem'.'' Tony stated. ''2) I needed to have Mia away, because I didn't want her, to hear what all you said about your parents. And 3) Gibbs is great with kids, so when I was busy with you he could keep an eye on Mia''_

_Danni nodded in understanding. ''Are you going to help him, even though he didn't ask?'' _

_''I'm going to talk to him, yes'' Tony told her. _

**_..End Flashback.. _**

That was the day before yesterday, but Tony hadn't had the time to talk to Gibbs yet. They had gotten a case a couple of days ago and Gibbs had been busy. And when he came home yesterday after it was closed Tony went over there to talk, he was surprised to see that Gibbs wasn't downstairs and Olivia had told him that he went to bed early.

Little did he know that Gibbs once again, gave the lead to Chris, saying that he had gotten an assignment from the Director.

So here he was today and now. At NCIS, determine to talk to Gibbs.

''Afternoon, Agent DiNozzo!'' Pete said as Tony checked in.

''Hi, Pete'' Tony greeted back and went to walk further when the next question stopped him.

''Are you here to take over for, Gibbs?''

Tony turned around. ''What do you mean, take over?''

''Agent Gibbs walked out about a half hour ago. I thought you came to take over for his day''

''I didn't'' Tony's gut clenched. ''Maybe he just went for lunch''

''I don't think so, because he doesn't check out to grab lunch or coffee, cause it's in work hours. But he did now'' The guard explained.

Tony frowned. That's weird. ''I'll go upstairs and ask the team if they know something''

''Sure'' Pete said. ''I hope everything is okay''

Tony nodded and walked further mumbling, ''Yeah, me too''

**…**

Coming out of the elevator, he saw his team working cold cases like nothing was going on. He walked over to Chris, who looked up at hearing someone coming into the bullpen. Ziva and McGee looked up too. ''Hey, boss'' Chris said. ''Thought you were on leave until next week''

''I am'' Tony confirmed.

''Then why are you here?'' Ziva asked.

''Not that we don't want you here, Tony'' McGee added quickly.

Tony gave a nod towards McGee and a glare at Ziva. ''Where's Gibbs?''

''What do you mean, where's Gibbs?'' Chris asked. ''He told us, that you called and needed him at home, I thought he was still downstairs with Olivia''

Tony blinked. Gibbs had lied to them, saying he was with Tony?'' N-no. He's not. I haven't seen him in two days''

''That's weird'' McGee commented.

''Yes it is'' Tony sighed and sat down on Chris' desk.

''What, Tony?'' Ziva asked. ''Disappointed that Gibbs didn't tell you something?''

Tony glared at her again. ''I would think very clearly about your words, _Agent _David. I don't know what has gotten into you, ever since I'm leave, but your attitude doesn't please me. I may be on leave, but when I'm here, I'm still your boss!''

Ziva blinked at him for a couple of moments. ''Sorry'' she mumbled sincerely.

''Rule six, Ziva'' Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Chris's phone rang, making Tony jump of the desk and shriek, high pitched. Ziva laughed softly, McGee snorted and Chris grinned at him. Then Chris looked down and his grin faded as he saw the caller I.D.

''Boss'' Chris spoke up.

Tony leaned over and saw the same. Gibbs. He looked at Chris and Chris nodded. Tony picked up the phone and stayed silent, knowing Gibbs would talk first.

''_Yeah It's me'' _Gibbs' voice came through._ ''Listen, Waite. I need you to take over again. I can't come back today. The Director has already approved'' _

''And why, Agent Gibbs, are you not coming back to lead _our_ team?'' Tony sounded annoyed and angry, but if you knew him like Olivia or Gibbs did, you would've heard his obvious concern.

''_Tony?_'' Gibbs sounded surprised.

''Oh yeah'' Tony confirmed angrily. To his shock the line went dead. He stared at the phone for a moment, shocked that Gibbs had hung up on him like that, but before he could make a move his own cellphone rang.

* * *

_**Ow! Busted! i hope you liked it! I know not much of Olivia in this chapter. Well except from the flashbacks that is... also i hope you don't mind th flashback thing. I had it in mind and had to do it this way! Tell me your thoughts! tell me you liked it... or didn't ;) **_

_**Update soon!**_


End file.
